Mission: Get Kahoko!
by ThinErizu
Summary: Who loves Hino Kahoko? Len and Ryoutaro do. Now their mission is to knock all possible threats down and claim Kahoko as theirs. Correct that. To claim Kahoko as Len’s. No, as Ryou’s... Wait, who do you think will get Kahoko? Collab. ThinE & Nerizu.
1. Prologue

Welcome to our 1st joint project. If you don't know us yet, we are ThinE and Nerizu, authors of some La Corda d'Oro fics spread around this site ;)

This is how this project works: Each of us takes a character , in this case Tsuchiura and Tsukimori, and write in turns. One chapter each character (author) consecutively. Only in this prologue are we writing together. How does it sound? It's like a role-playing game, isn't it? ;)

Anyway, this story takes place after chapter 47 of the manga, when Kaji first appeared. Enjoy! ^^

As for betareading, we just betaread each other, hahaha x)

**Disclaimer:** We don't own La Corda d'Oro!

* * *

**TSUCHIURA RYOUTAROU**

Kaji Aoi.

Lately I've been hearing that name a bit too often. It seems like everybody in this school suddenly caught an interest in that new guy.

Normally I wouldn't care if he's just an ordinary transfer student. Really, it shouldn't bother me at the least. Even with the fact that we stand nearly equal in many senses.

I mean, talking about physique, I'm taller than him, even if not by much, and I keep my body in shape by doing sports regularly, so I recognize I have some neat muscles at the right places. I know, I know, chasing after a soccer ball almost every day for years results in a darker complexion I cannot undo. But I've never thought about it as a bad thing. Why should guys care about their skin color anyway? And I almost forgot. I dislike his piercings. End.

Anyway, I heard he scored very high at the nationals. So what? Even if I don't do as good, I have nothing to complain. I've always ranked top five since elementary school, and I don't intend to lose that privileged spot. Never. I work hard to get there, after all. Same as how I work hard to gain my musical skills and train my fingers to be able to lively and passionately dance on those piano keys.

Music? _A-ha_. Now there's where I definitely excel from him. If he entered Gen-Ed, it means that he's a common and normal high-schooler, right? _Humph_, At least I have something to be very proud of, now that people have acknowledged my musical skills. My only rival is that annoying person people call The Ice Prince, Tsukimori Len. Ice, yes. But _Prince_! Who does he think he is? That cold, anti-social, annoying, over-confident, arrogant, almighty-like, tactless jerk. Is he even human? _Arrgghh_... why are we talking about him now?

Back to Kaji. Personality-wise... well, he seems very friendly. But what's with that overused smile anyway? Good Lord. And here I think I have enough seeing Yunoki-senpai giving away his infamous smile all day, every day. I almost thank Heavens for not being in the Music Department to constantly see him and his antics.

Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against Yunoki-senpai. It's just that he's too much of a flirt for my poor brain and eyes. And all those fans! My, my... I wouldn't be able to stand all that. That I'm very sure of. And also, I've always wondered how come Yunoki-senpai could befriend someone like Hihara-senpai, who is totally his opposite in that sense.

Oh, yes. Hihara-senpai smiles and laughs a lot, too. But it's different. He gives off a very different vibe. He does it because he's a cheery-happy-go-lucky-eternally-optimist kind of person. And I think that's totally harmless.

Back to Kaji again. Like I said, he overuses that smile of his. It's creepy how I, who is almost glad that I am in the General Education because of Yunoki-senpai, suddenly have to see Kaji, who seems like Yunoki-senpai's duplicate, around almost every day! Lord is testing my patience, I think...

All that resumes, I still shouldn't have any reason to feel irritated. He's just a transfer student, anyway. But why have I been grumpy since his arrival now? Is it because Sasaki has been updating me with all the happenings in class 2-2? I never asked him to do it. But he voluntarily comes to my class during breaks only to announce that. Like I care, actually...

Or do I? When Sasaki told me about how that Kaji guy practically shouted Hino's name in front of the class almost as soon as he arrived, my ears jerked. But I still leaned on my seat with my arms folded in front of me. Acting all indifferent._ But_, as he then mentioned that Kaji hurriedly walked to Hino's seat, grabbed her hand, and kissed it, I couldn't help to not pay attention. I mean, _he practically kissed Hino's hand the moment he set his eyes on her!_ What is all that about? I swear I almost fell from my chair the moment I heard it. And Sasaki, he obviously seemed to enjoy my reaction, because he plastered that meaningful grin despite my deathly glare.

Now it has been a week since that Kaji guy transferred to Seisou. If my ears could complain, I'm sure they would have screamed for help for hearing that name over and over again. I'm not exaggerating, but it really seems like everywhere I go in this school, people are talking about him. The guys are scared that their girlfriends would dump them because of that guy, and the girls squeal in delight when they get the chance to talk to him. No, scratch that. They even go all giddy when he passes by and smile at them. No more, no less.

Lately, I've even spotted some of the Music Department girls around and inside this Gen-Ed building, just to take a peek of Kaji, and if they're lucky, to talk to him. That's odd. Normally, they wouldn't even come close, as if we Gen-Ed students had some kind of contagious disease or something. But giving it a second thought, I think Kaji must be really contagious, since every day, more and more girls are gathering here.

But although he seems like a Casanova, his mind seems only preoccupied about Hino. I've noticed that everywhere Hino went, Kaji tagged along like a shadow. And I overheard him say he particularly came to Seisou in search for her. And _that_ is what really-really annoys me.

Hino has been telling me that she felt uneasy having Kaji around all the time at school. Hino, the simple-minded girl, the one who's always so oblivious that there are so many guys after her. Yes, I'm pointing at myself too. I admit I'm one of them. I just realized not long ago that I might feel some special attraction towards her. I don't know when, why or how it started. But I'm almost sure of it.

When the concourse ended, I was actually planning, to step-by-step move forward to make her acknowledge of my feelings. I was quite confident I was at advantage since I was the only concourse male member from the Gen-Ed, and we have been good friends since then, too. So my chance was actually bigger than the others, right? I'm closer to her even when Hino idolizes Tsukimori's skills, right? Note that. _Idolize_. I'm quite sure she'll never fall for Tsukimori. That jerk.

And yes, Kaji's arrival made my plans and hopes evaporate just like that. And I have no reason to pick a fight with him because he hasn't done anything wrong to personally annoy me. Heck, we haven't even talked to each other yet!

All in all, even when Kaji seems like a threat to me, I'm not sure he will act all competitive, arrogant and almighty. He doesn't give the impression of that kind of person, unlike some certain iceberg-like man from the Music Department I've mentioned before. Now _he_ is a true rival.

Talking about Tsukimori, I wonder how he is reacting towards all this? _Hah_. Wait. Can he even react?

Let me state you my utmost mission now. Get rid of Kaji, kick Tsukimori out of my view, and claim Hino as mine.

Prepare yourselves, you guys!

* * *

**TSUKIMORI LEN**

Recently something or rather someone has been bugging my head. I find it really hard to concentrate on my violin, I can't sleep at night, and I lose my appetite. But the most annoying thing is... I don't know why I feel like this. I'm so... confounded.

People know me as Tsukimori Len - The Great Ice Prince, not for nothing. I never asked them to call me like that, but they do it without my permission. I don't care, it's none of my business what they want to call me. I'm cool, so what? Collected, calm, confident, those are all my personalities that I've trained for years. Not because I want their attention, since what I want is the complete opposite of it. I don't want them to poke their noses into my life and disturb my important practices. That's why I need to keep my facade as the emotionless Tsukimori Len.

But lately my coolness has been distracted. And that's all - strangely- is because of that new guy, Kaji Aoi.

.....Kaji Aoi.

Why do I feel like I've heard his name somewhere? Oh yes... That's because his name is '_Aoi_'. Honestly, I can't help to think that... why should his name use the same pronunciation as blue? Alright, maybe the way he writes it doesn't mean blue, but still, people pronounce it as Aoi, the same with how people say blue in Japanese. And blue is my hair's color. In short, blue _is _my colour. I can't let him use _my_ colour as his name. Oh, no... I'm starting to act childish now. I need to think straight. Think straight, Len. Get a hold on yourself!

_Ehm_. We should go back to our previous topic. My situation now is completely arduous, I'm totally blind and bewildered now. Why is Kaji Aoi extremely capable to ruin my mood all of this time? I should find out or I won't be able to reach my perfection in violin. I have to sort things out, and when I think about it again, these confusing feelings started to haunt me since that day...

After classes, I went to the rooftop as usual to search for fresh air. But then I bumped into Hino, who was crouching there. I stared at her from her back, and her figure was surprisingly amazing, even when she was crouching. I don't know why, perhaps I have problems with my eyes, or perhaps even with my heart.

I asked her what happened to her, and she answered me with a train of answers, which I didn't understand at all - but not because of I'm a fool. My brain has a wide range capacity which people usually say as genius. A prodigy, a genius, those are what people always tell me. But Hino's answers were simply out of question, and not necessary at all. She talked about gossips, rumours, also about '_him'. _And I didn't have the slightest idea who was that '_him'._

Well, I simply told her that I didn't know about those gossips at all, since, Tsukimori Len never gossips. And so she looked relieved. After we talked about some things, mostly about the selection camp I have to attend, she left me with that fake smile on her face. Did I say something wrong to her? I didn't, did I? I just said bluntly that she couldn't just think about the concourse since the concourse is over and she should think for her future. But she seemed sad with my answer.

And there I was confused, so after she left from the rooftop, I decided to go after her. But then I heard voices from the other side of the door. A boy's voice, and Hino's voice as well. I was annoyed, not because Hino was talking with another boy, because I didn't care about that at all. What made me annoyed was the fact that they were talking in front of the door! It really made me want to go and carp, _"You're blocking my way."_

But, I decided to hold myself as I heard that boy said that I'm pretty cool. Well, at least he knew how to respect me, although I totally didn't care even if he praised me as high as heaven. Furthermore, I heard they talking about the selection camp I will attend, and I think I might have to wait a little longer for their talks were related to me.

Unfortunately, my decision to stay silent was wrong. That boy, whom Hino called as _'Kaji-kun'_, was very, very persistent to get close to her, even though they just met that day. Then I understood something after that. The _'him' _Hino mentioned in her answers about gossips and rumours before, must be this Kaji. Moreover, I could tell from their conversation that Hino felt very uneasy. So finally I thought that it was the best for me to open the door and separate them. But, that Tsuchiura Ryoutaro suddenly interfered and it made me want to bang my head to the door.

What was with him? Wanted to act as the saviour? That green haired pianist had no right to subduct what supposedly was to be my act. And his hero-like action made me hard to go out from my position. You know, the position right behind the door. Err... No, I wasn't eavesdropping, because I was only annoyed to the fact that they were blocking my way. That's it. So, never think that Tsukimori Len loves to eavesdrop.

Back to the topic again....

That transfer student now has been chasing Hino for a week. Not only he has kissed Hino's knuckles – which I heard from the gossip queen, Amou Nami – he also declares his love to Hino every time girls confess to him. Seriously, how could he do that? After he stained Hino's hand, he shamelessly goes everywhere to shout his love to Hino? Can you imagine how dishonourable his acts are?

Unbelievable. That Kaji Aoi does tactless and inept acts. And he calls himself as the high scorer in the nationals... Fine, he might be an ingenious person, but I also have something that I can be proud of. Music. No one can compete against me in music. Not even that Tsuchiura Ryoutaro. I acknowledge him as a _threat_, not a rival. Because, Tsukimori Len doesn't have rivals. He's no more than a _little threat_ for me.

And Kaji Aoi? Well, now I remember why his name sounds very familiar for me. After I have a closer look, that sporty guy with so many piercings around his ears was one of my fellow classmates in my childhood Violin Class. And even though it's rude for me to say, he didn't have any musical ability, especially in violin. That's why he stopped playing it.

Hmmm... Alright. I'm not supposed to say this, and I don't mean to be so cocky, but... The truth is, he stopped to play the violin because of he felt intimidated by _my_ violin skills. Yes, yes... Now you know... No one can compete against my perfection, no one except for that Tsuchiura. Wait, let me correct that. Not even Tsuchiura, because again, he's no more than _a tiny_ _little _threat for me. That's why I'm supposed to live in peace without anything bothering my way.

Still now, like I've told you before, my serenity has been devastated and I'm completely hampered by that Kaji Aoi. Why is it again? I still don't know.... Is it because he took my favourite colour as his name? However his name is written, they sound the same to me. But, hmm… No, I think it's not because of his name.

Perhaps because he is lacking in music? Well…, I do dislike people with horrible skills of music, except for one particular girl, whose name I won't say, but... No again, I think it's not about that too.

Then why? Why can he make me feel this way every time I hear his name being mentioned together with Hino's name, in every rumours I used to not pay attention to? Why should I feel hurt every time I see him together with Hino in that Gen-Ed building, a territory which I shouldn't let myself to go? Why?

I think my brain finally has registered something.

The answer is I'm falling in love with Hino.

Great, now I have the same feelings as that Tsuchiura and the other concourse participants. Yes, all of them. Putting aside that Tsuchiura and Hihara-senpai, whose feelings are too readable, Yunoki-senpai and Shimizu are falling for Hino too. My eyes can easily notice their feelings. No need to be a genius to know it actually, but aside of it, I'm a genius. That's why I have less problems than anyone else.

But speaking about problems, Hino's completely dense about the _'love'_ business. Then I guess I have to try harder to get her. She's really different from the other girls, or should I say, from the other humans. She queerly can become wholly unaware to every guys' feelings towards her. It's quite unusual for girls in her age, isn't it? Oh, now I sounded like an old man... Fix your gracelessness, Len! Alright, enough of this, the important thing is, I have to fight and never let myself lose.

Yes, I won't let myself lose, especially to that Tsuchiura. But I have to consider the others too. I will have to be extra careful to Hihara-senpai and Shimizu, since the naivety the two of them have is dangerous for Hino's kindness. And of course Yunoki-senpai, I smell something fishy from him, perhaps I have to put alarm to tell me every time he goes near Hino. But still, the biggest disturber is that Tsuchiura. Probably because of his big body, so he is the _biggest _disturber, plus he is a Gen-Ed student who Hino considers as a friend. If only Hino knows what his hidden intention to her... And yes, add Kaji Aoi too, the newcomer intruder who disgraced Hino's purity... I mean, Hino's _hand's _purity...

Right. I've decided it.

From now on my missions are to achieve my perfection in violin - which I should never forget, and claim Hino Kahoko as mine.

I have enough time before leaving to Vienna. All I need now are tactics, strategies, plans. I'll do everything I need to accomplish my mission. And as the declaration of war, I could only say this now:

Kaji Aoi, Yunoki Azuma, Hihara Kazuki, Shimizu Keiichi, and you, Tsuchiura Ryoutaro....

You'd better be prepared.

* * *

_**(to be continued...)**_

* * *

**A/N:** How does it look for a first? Just a small favor on all dear readers. Review! Review! Review! xD

The more reviews, the more we know you appreciate it, and the faster we will update! xD


	2. Hey, Kaji!

**

* * *

**

Important Note:

**For our readers who read the prologue within the first - second day of our first time publishing, please re-read Len's Prologue again. We made a TOTAL change for his prologue, regarding the changing of his personality & role in this story. The change is somewhat related to chapter 1. So, we HIGHLY suggest you to re-read Len's prologue before processing to this chapter.**

**And**

**This chapter is based on ****manga ****Chapter 48. Reading the ****manga's ****chapter is recommended for you to have a better visualization to most of the scenes.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **We never own La corda d'oro ;D

**Beta Reader: **My lovely partner in this co-writing! ;D

* * *

**Tsukimori Len**

**Chapter 1: Hey, Kaji!**

First day from the moment I stated my new missions. Remembering I don't have so much time before going to Vienna, I must quickly do all of my plans to make Hino mine. I've prepared myself from very early morning today. I took a shower longer than usual, brushed my teeth two times, and I even have checked my reflection in the mirror and found it really perfect. Neat uniform, clean cut hair, fresh fragrance, and mint breathe. Everything is unblemished. All I need to do now is following the entire plans I've adjusted.

First plan to get Hino is…

......I don't know.

Right, my plan is completely imperfect because I don't know what to do! Being a Tsukimori Len for the entire seven-teen years, I never ever chased a girl before. What should I do to get a girl? I need advises, suggestions, examples on how to win a girl's heart, especially the_ dense_ one.

I walk to Seisou with steady pace, thinking about who can give me those advises. Mother? She's a devil in disguise, I can't let her know that I'm falling in love. Never. She will make fun of me, or worse, she will drag me into a humiliating mess she will make. And I won't be able to live in peace again after that.

I sigh and shake my head, until my eyes catch a glimpse of book store on my way to school. A book store, that's what I need. There must be books talking about the chasing-girls-technique. At least, reading books is better than asking to someone. Books will never laugh at you.

Entering the book store, I start to study every section in there. Children, Computer, Religious, Business, Agriculture… That's the first time in my life knowing that there are so many books besides from music ones. And now I'm blind. Which section should I go to find that particular chasing-girls-technique? Clearly there won't be any sections titled as 'Flirting' or 'Getting a Girl'.

Magazine. I certainly remember that boys in my class often read those kinds of books in class, and they talk about dating girls too. That magazine will probably give many tips on how to date a girl.

I walk to the magazine shelf and read the titles one by one. Girls magazines, fashion magazines, music magazines, cooking magazines, games magazines, and boys magazines… I take one of the boys' magazines, which title read as _'__Men Cancam'_. I open the pages, and looks like today is my lucky day, as I find the article I need without so much effort.

'_How To Get A Girl in A Week'_

A week. I have more time than that, but if I can have her in only a week, that will lessen my pain a lot. Besides, the selection camp is starting tomorrow, and from her talks with Kaji last week, Hino will come sneaking to the camp. Precisely, these tips will come in handy while I meet her there. Smiling in my mind, I continue to read it.

'_Tip number one: Praise her! Girls like being praised!'_

I flinch. Praise her? I never praised someone before, should I do that? What should I praise about her? Her music? But her playing is still far away from perfect and I cannot tolerate it. Her appearance? Her… her… beau…

"Tsukimori-kun?"

I jolt and nearly jump upon hearing my name from her lips.

"Hino!"

She smiles and nods, "Ohayou, Tsukimori-kun, what are you doing here?"

My eyes widen, my heart feels like jumping around in my chest. Why should she suddenly pop up before me just when I was thinking about her... her… beauty..?

"Tsukimori-kun, are you alright?" Hino waves, looking worried as her eyes gaze into mine. Her strawberry red hair falls down to her shoulders freely, her porcelain skin looks glowing in my eyes. Why in the world she looks so perfect in my eyes, when I know that no one exactly can compete against my own reflection in the mirror?

"I saw you from the window and I wanted to greet you, so I entered this store. I hope I'm not bothering your reading…," she continues and shifts her eyes towards the magazine in my hands.

"It's nothing," I promptly hide the magazine behind my back. "Look, isn't that Hihara-senpai?" I point with my eyes through the window.

_I can't let her see me reading this! It's so not Tsukimori Len!,_ I scream inwardly.

"Really?" Hino follows my direction, searching for the loud senpai, while I quickly put the magazine back on its shelf and take a music magazine besides it.

"No, I think you're wrong, I don't see Hihara-senpai," Hino turns her head to me again.

"Oh, I heard there are three persons with similar faces in this world," I answer flatly, showing the magazine in my hands, now with confidence.

"Yea, maybe," Hino giggles, "So, what are you reading? Music like usual or…?"

I show her the magazine, pretending that I was reading about some articles related to classical music.

"Yes, this is very interesting, it's about—"

My jaw drops, Hino's eyes widen, reading the magazine's title.

'_Even Idiots Can Cook!'_

Right. I mistook the magazine. My stupid hand took the cooking magazine, and for worse, it's for _idiots_.

"It's…," Hino seems struck dumb, she thinks before continues, "...yes, very interesting…."

Smiling awkwardly, she switches her stare to my pale face. Luckily, I'm able to close my agape mouth right before she turns her eyes on me.

"No..., It's wrong, no, I actually…," stuttering, I gripe the magazine.

"Tsukimori-kun," she calls.

"No, Hino, this is a mistake, it's…"

"Tsukimori-kun."

"…Yes?"

"You need it," she smiles in assuring. "I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

I gulp…

… And sigh in defeat.

"Right. I'll buy it. Thanks for keeping it as a secret….."

Not wanting to look any dumber, I walk straightly to the cashier and pay for the _'Even Idiots Can Cook!'_ magazine. Subsequently, I walk out the store without looking back to the smiling Hino behind me…… Guess today is not as lucky as I thought.

* * *

The Selection Camp.

Here I am, in the selection camp, listening to the German instructor's lesson. Since yesterday morning, I haven't talked to Hino again. First, I was too ashamed about the cooking magazine thing, and didn't have the courage to approach her again. Second, I was busy that entire afternoon; Kanazawa sensei told me to do many things related to the selection camp's procedure. Third, that Tsuchiura and Kaji monopolized Hino all afternoon, spreading the eyesore to my precious eyes when I accidentally saw them in the cafeteria. Fourth, I heard Hino was called by the school's director, Kira Akihiko, and couldn't practice at the rooftop like she usually does.

I sigh again for I don't know how many times already. The instructor seems to notice my cramping mind and decides to give me the first turn to play.

"Mr. Tsukimori, play a piece and show us your skills," he instructs.

I stand up and nod. "Yes, sir."

Playing a piece will probably make my mind at ease. I should forget about her at least in the middle of this important lesson. Besides, I will see Hino if she really comes to this camp like what I've heard on the rooftop.

I walk to the center of the room and many pairs of eyes pierce on every movement I make. I've taken heed to their performances during the waiting session before the instructor arrived. And in their playing, although the levels are high enough, there are still nothing special I can find. It's funny that in the other concourses and also in this selection camp, I never find someone who can make me feel threatened except for that pianist.

I clear my throat and fix my mind. I should never think about that green-haired pianist, he will disturb my concentration. Obviously he's an evil, he probably put something like spell or even curse to distract my immersion. His uninvited stupid face which always flies around my mind when I'm in the playing mode is the proof.

After shaking my head slightly, I set my position and am about to begin my performance, when suddenly my eyes remark three heads pop up outside the window. I nearly choke on my own spit.

What are they doing?! Peeking and popping the upper-half of their heads like that? Are they seriously thinking that no one can see them? _Well,_ _I can!!_

The green-haired foolish pianist, the blonde with so many holes on his ears, and the sweet little cutie violinist… _A-hem! _Correct that. A crimson haired violinist will match her better.

Besides, are my eyes playing trick on me or the two sapheads are really sticking to her? What is that blonde hair's hand doing on Hino's hair? And what is that foolish pianist's hand doing around her neck? I only could see their upper half heads before, but now they seem like joking around and making me see them clearly!! Seriously, what are those dirty hands doing to Hino??? They... they.. touch her all over like that....

"Mr. Tsukimori, is there a problem?" the instructor questions.

I snap my head to him and blink.

"...Nothing, Sir."

_Nothing except for the two interlopers who land their filthy hands to contaminate Hino's pure body__, _I added mentally.

"Then, shall we begin?" the rounded old man with half bold head raises his eyebrows, waiting for me to begin the performance.

"Yes, sir," I answer shortly, closing my eyes, and with odium in my heart, I stroke the strings.

The piece flows without me being able to concentrate. Hino's flawless face is flying in my psyche while the two wicked wolves are ready to attack the graceful lady. They're walking around her with evil grins curved on their lips, eyes wandering at her from head to toe with vicious beams. And their hands are in front of their chests, ready to soil Hino's innocence with lustful laughs as their background music.

I pour all of my hatred to the bow and my wild imagination makes my eyebrows tweak. The pace is becoming faster, and as my hands produce the music, my gesture is completely following my agitation, reflecting what I truly feel inside. And without my awareness, the last note has already ended.

A round of applause explodes through the room. All of the participants are standing with astounding mimics plastered on their faces. Their eyes show a great amount of admiration for my last playing, and the instructor is laughing with so much satisfaction.

"Great performance, Mr. Tsukimori!" he yells with passion between his claps.

I stand still in my playing position, dumbfounded. Did I play it perfectly? I don't remember at all, my mind was totally drifted to Hino and her two pursuers. My hands have remembered how to play the piece perfectly, but I guess the applause means more than that. The emotions? So my enraged emotions brought my playing to perfection?

Peeking to the three heads out of the window, I catch their amazement to my performance. Hino is closing her mouth with sparkling eyes, her cherry cheeks are pretty to be seen. Kaji's agape mouth is making him look so dumb and I wish I can take his picture and spread it to his annoying fans. And Tsuchiura looks really distressed, his eyebrows twitching and the edge of his lips pulled downward, probably because of his jealousy to my skills.

I smirk inside my heart. Thanks to my luck today, despite not remembering my playing at all, leastwise I can make Hino astonished and the two tomfools gaping. And of course, thanks to today's performance also, I get a hint on how to reach perfection.

Afterwards, I just close my eyes, keeping my cold façade, and enjoy the remaining applause.

* * *

_First rule to get a girl, praise her._

The morning lessons have finished, and now after having lunch, I walk around the yard to find Hino. I arrange my plan to praise her secretly, trying to find the right words to honour her. From my observation through the window this morning, I know that Hino and her two followers were captured by Kanazawa-sensei. And before lunch, I saw her crouching and plucking the grass, obviously a punishment.

Though I honestly wonder... Why does she always crouch? I mean, last week at the rooftop, she was crouching too, remember? Still, she sparked like an angel, like a fairy, or even a goddess. If I can engrave a statue, I'll make her statue to defeat the famous Venus de Milo. And I'll name her statue as 'The Crouching Angel'... How does it sound? Attempting, isn't it? Or possibly 'Kahoko de Milo' will be better. But unfortunately, inscribing statues is not my field, so my idea will always remain as an idea...

Still, no problem, all I have to do now is just finding her to fulfill my first attempt to get her: Praising.

But... I guess, I do have a problem after all… What should I say to praise her?

You're beautiful. You look pretty today. You're amazing… You're incredible. You're an angel... Hmn.... Something feels not right.

Oh, I know, perhaps I should copy from classical novels, for example… Shakespeare. He's the expert of romance, isn't he? Learning from the experts is always being my motto to reach my perfection in everything. And when I say everything, it means everything besides cooking.

I close my eyes, striving to remember some sentences from Romeo and Juliet's dialog. I'm pretty confident with my memory, and I can imagine every words in that book. I read it during my literature class in Junior High, as Romeo and Juliet was a required Shakespeare's opus to read.

_It is the east, and you're the sun.__O, you're rich in beauty. You're too fair, too wise, wisely too fair.  
To merit bliss by making me despair._

"It is the... east, and you're the... the... sun..."

I swallow.

" O,.. You're rich in be- be- be-be-..."

I clear my throat.

"...Rich in be- be- be-... Ouch!"

Covering my mouth with both palms, I fight the urge to slip out tear drops from my eyes.

_God, how could Romeo finish the sentences without bitting his own tongue__!__!??_

Afer the pain's gone, I shake my head in abase. Switching my palm from my mouth to cover my forehead, I battle the embarrassment I feel from the cheesy dialogue. No Shakespeare needed… At least now I understand about that.

_Oh, how about Murasaki's Genji Monogatari?__!_

I open my eyes in delight, thinking that I may be able to copy some of Genji's words. He's a Japanese famous casanova, isn't he?

But his dialog will be...

No, no... Japanese classical novel won't give me better words than Shakespeare...

I sigh. I never thought that praising a girl is really hard, even harder than the first time I learned to play my violin. Why are girls really different with violins? Though they do have the same shape of figure, you know the curves... Uhmn... No, no, Len... Stop it! Stop thinking unnecessary things!

.....Chasing a girl is indeed contaminating my mind...

Therefore, after deciding to use the simple words like _'you look beautiful'_, I continue to walk around, too drown in my deep musing until I hear a girl's shout.

"You got it on me!!"

I turn my head to see the fuss and spot Hino with another girl. That girl must be Miyaji from Fujijou High School. I think she greeted me this morning, but I wasn't paying too much attention.

"No way! I'm really sorry, are you okay?!" Hino panics, seems like she has dirtied Miyaji's dress with the grass she dropped from the buckets.

"Yes, I'm fine, but... You should be more careful," Miyaji glares at Hino, a little bit angry.

"I'm soooo sorry," Hino quickly apologizes again.

This is bad, Hino is in trouble. I have to help her now. Wait, but I'm supposed to not know about her coming to this camp. I think I need to pretend to be surprised seeing her.

"Hino?!" I call her with this shocked expression on my face, and continue to make everything look normal. "What are you doing here?!"

Hino is surprised to see me, and her panic is doubled now that she sees me walking towards her. I smile in my mind seeing her face. I have come out to be her savior, she doesn't need to be panicked, I have to assure her. What I need to do next is just praising her. Yes, tell her she looks beautiful or…

I study her appearance and realize that she looks messy and dirty.

"And looking like '_that__'_...," I say unconsciously, twitching my eyebrows, followed by a scream in my head right after I see Hino's sad expression.

_What a nice way to praise a girl, Len!_

I curse myself secretly for saying those rude words. My tongue slipped in a very wrong time! Perhaps that's the side effect of practicing Shakespeare's speech?

Sigh… Again, being a Tsukimori Len in this seven-teen years, is _surely _making everything hard when it comes to girls.

"Tsukimori-kun," Hino smiles wearily.

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun, do you know her?" Miyaji's sudden change from anger to delight is scaring me.

"Huh? Yes, we go to the same school," I answer with no care, trying to take one of the scattered buckets on the ground. I heard Miyaji talks non-stop with Hino about how amazing Seisou students are, about levels, and many things I don't really care about. My mind is too busy thinking about what I should do to enlighten Hino's mood again.

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun! You have a lesson, right? I'm fine, so you can leave me!" Hino takes the bucket from my grip.

"I don't mind," I say, and within her quick motion, I see that her fingers are full with bruises. "Hino, your fingers…"

"That's right, Tsukimori-kun, we shouldn't be late!" Miyaji cuts my word_. Tsk!_

I sigh again for the eight millionth times today. Alright, my first attempt to praise her is failed. And now I have a lesson, that means I have to leave Hino without being able to take care of her bruises. Why is it really difficult to get a girl's heart?? I don't mean about Miyaji or any other girls, what really matters to me is Hino and only Hino.

Then with Hino's smile and Miyaji's enforcement, I finally walk towards the classroom again to follow the next lesson.

* * *

The night has come and finally I'm free from lessons. I have to practice my violin, but I also have to find Hino. That Tsuchiura and Kaji must have been really satisfied for having Hino while I was in class. I won't let them feel the contentment more than this. But actually, I was the one who feels the pleasure for once again saw their amazement towards my duet with Miyaji this afternoon. Well, they peeked again through the window to see my performance.

I walk to my room's window and send my eyes out of it to learn the situation. At night the garden seems really quiet. The participants mostly practice in their rooms or in the practice rooms. Perhaps inviting Hino to have a walk is a good idea. First, it's quiet. Second, I will have her alone for myself, without the disturbing flies around. You know, I'm referring to those two, Kaji and Tsuchiura.

However, my plan is destroyed again. I see Kaji is walking right under my bedroom's window with Hino. That's good to see that Tsuchiura isn't there, but... What does Kaji want from Hino again? He has disgraced Hino's right hand's purity, and now, what will he take again from her? Her leg's purity? Or even her... Her lips?! Oh no, I'm freaked out with my own thoughts now... He's a total terror for Hino's sake! I have to do something before anything bad happens!

I run out of my room without thinking any longer, and when I'm finally near their position, I set my breathing. I have to be as calm as usual, no running, no panting. After I control myself and put my mask on, I steadily walk towards them.

"Hino," I call her.

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun!" Hino looks happy to see me. Is that a good sign?

"Your performances today were awesome! The one in the morning and the one in the afternoon, I love both!" Hino claps her hands, smiling energetically.

"Thank you," I nod to her once, and then slide my eyes to Kaji.

"Oh, Tsukimori-san, you're a wonderful performer!" Kaji sends his lady killer smile. Does he forget that I'm a guy? I don't need his smile. Should I show him the proof that _I'm a guy?_

"I'm Kaji Aoi, by the way."

_Yes I know, you're one of the annoying flies around Hino._

"Tsukimori Len," I answer calmly.

"We're walking around to get fresh air. The night breeze feels wonderful, right, Hino-san? " Kaji's gaze is twinkling and I even can see the pink aura from his body. What a flirt!

Hino blushes and nods with her shy smile. "Yes, Kaji-kun…"

_Wait, Hino, what's the blush supposed to mean?!_

This Kaji Aoi is really grievous, my alert is ringing now. I have to send him out of Hino's reach! I must think something. _P__lan, Len, plan! _

Well, luckily again – guess today is really my lucky day – I spot something shameful for him.

"Kaji…," I walk nearer to him, and whisper to not make him ashamed in front of Hino. Well, I still have a good side.

"Your zipper... Better fix that quickly."

"What?!"

Kaji's mouth gapes. He hurriedly covers his pants and with a bright red face, stutters to Hino.

"Hino-san, I'm sorry! I,.. I have to go now!"

Hino tilts her head to the side, dumbfounded. "Sure… Take care…"

And Kaji disappears in a flash before Hino could finish her talk.

"What's wrong with him?" Hino, the dense girl, is wholly blind at the situation, even though Kaji has made an obvious act – covering his pants – in front of her.

"So, Hino…," I start to speak again after I feel the annoying blonde has gone. Now I'm alone with her, and it's about time for me to say what I've practiced so hard in my room.

"Yes, Tsukimori-kun?" Hino smiles.

I touch my bangs to gather my courage and clear my throat. "Hino, you…"

Hino stares at me in silent.

"You look…"

"Yes...?" she pushes.

"You… look... be, be... be..."

"Be-be-be what, Tsukimori-kun?" Hino twitches her eyebrows.

"Please, let me finish," I quickly answer her, silently taking a deep breath and wipe my sweats.

"Oh sorry, go on again, Tsukimori-kun," Hino waves her hands in front of her face.

"Yes, you...," I shut my eyes, counting from one to three before saying the sentence in one breath.

"You look beautiful."

Silence.

I blink.

And I blink.

Then finally I recorded something really joyous for me.

_I finally said it!_

I sense my heart dances down to my stomach and up to my chest again. I'm really, really happy and don't realize the fact that she actually sneezed at the same time with my talk. She wipes her nose and with her innocent eyes, smiling at me.

"I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun, I didn't hear you."

"What!?"

I stop my dance. I mean, my heart's dance.

"Please say it again!" she asks.

No way. She wants me to say it again? _Again??_ After so much effort and I finally could say it, she didn't hear it and asks me to say it again??

I shake my head, depressed. I'm too stupid to follow that stupid tip. I should just be myself, my usual self, not following other people's advice!

"Tsukimori-kun?" Hino takes my hand and squeezes it, smiling in assuring.

"Are you worried about the cooking magazine? Don't worry. I won't tell anyone!"

And the moment when I feel like flying to the seventh heaven because of her hold, in that moment too I'm thrown to the ground.

"...No, Hino... It's not like that…," I shake my head again and suddenly feel really tired. My energy has gone away and my body goes limp... Hino's dense-being and my own lack of experience… are too much to handle.

"Not like that?" Hino raises her eyebrows.

"Yes—"

"Oiiiii…! Hino!"

A horrible voice cuts me. Tsuchiura. That stupid pianist. How many times does he want to annoy me?!

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino, who was still holding my hand, raises her left hand in response to wave to that fool.

...But she raises it too hard. Her left hand's knuckle hits my lips and sends my head backwards. The sudden movement makes my feet slip, and my unbalanced body brings my head to crash the wall behind me... hard.

Therefore, upon the crashing scene, I can only see her shocking face and the foolish green-haired's running figure in a blur. When slowly the darkness starts to surround me, between the melodious screams of Hino, I can only think of one thing…

_Hey, Kaj__i!_

_I got Hino's left hand's purity…_

* * *

**(To be continued)**

* * *

**LoL, How was it? REVIEW!! XD**

**I got the magazine's title: Men Cancam from another manga I read lol… I don't know if it's a real magazine or not.**

**Again, your reviews will make us know that you appreciate this story and make us update faster.**

**So, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XDD**


	3. I'm Not A Stalker!

Greetings! So as previously stated, this time around it's the 2nd author's turn to write about the 2nd main character, Tsuchiura. This chapter follows the same timeline as the previous one (based on ch 48 of the manga).

There's not much to say. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter. And please don't read while eating/drinking as it could endanger your life! lol

Betareading was naturally done by my partner ;)

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing official related to La Corda d'Oro.

* * *

**Tsuchiura Ryoutarou**

**I'm not a Stalker!**

What the...?

For God's sake, I'm not a stalker! Never have been and never will be!

But why on Earth did I agree to spy on that iceman in the training camp again? Oh, right. Hino practically begged me to accompany her, just to satisfy her curiosity. And how do you think I'll be able to resist those puppy-eyes, slightly flushed cheeks and trembling lips as she clutched to the sleeve of my school jacket and begged me to come with her? At the moment, I could only try to divert my gaze and clear my throat so she wouldn't notice the change in my breathing.

But then, as I glanced from the corner of my eyes, my view was disturbed by the blonde guy who was standing behind her with a curious gaze. It had been his idea to take a look at the training camp, and Hino, as naive as she was, obviously agreed.

And I thought she had forgotten about what happened before the door to the rooftop last week when Kaji blurted out with the idea of visiting the training camp, which I witnessed. But I had to intersect as he was being insolently close to her. No, I wasn't stalking. I was coincidentally passing by because I wanted to clear my mind in the rooftop after Sasaki had narrated about what happened in class 2-2 regarding Hino. And I saw them just before the door.

But yesterday, a week later, as I was quietly enjoying my lunch at the cafeteria, Hino approached me with Kaji tailing behind, complete with that overused smile of his, plastered on his face. Out of the blue, she grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and pleaded for me to come along to the camp.

And in the end, I agreed. I thought if she wanted me to tag along, why not? I was doing a favor to Hino. And wasn't it an advantage for me too? And besides, I had to keep an eye of Kaji who seemed like glued to Hino, to my dismay.

Hino clapped her hands in overjoy after my agreement. I watched her happy face in awe, almost unable to close my mouth, and had to stuff some food inside to keep it busy chewing. And of course, just like in those cheesy movies, as soon as you're on the moon, then at that exact moment someone or something has to disturb and bring you back to Earth. The person in this case was Hihara-senpai.

He suddenly appeared at the cafeteria door, all cheerful, and shouted from a distance while waving his outstretched arms in our direction and swaying the bento box in his right hand.

"Oooii... Kaho-chan! Good to see you here! Kana-yan asked me to look for you! You've been summoned by the Chairman!"

I almost chocked on my food out of surprise and glared at my happy-go-lucky senior. I don't hate Hihara-senpai. But at that very moment, I so wanted to whack and bury him in the depths of Earth. How could he disturb this lovely moment? And so, Hino asked me to wait for her at the gate after school and left to the Chairman's office, leaving me with Kaji, who sat perplexed across me and Hihara-senpai, who cheerfully and oblivious of my malignant glare joined us at the table and started eating his bento eagerly.

And so, here I was today, just outside the walls of the building where the training camp was taking place. Don't ask me where they got the address. I was totally clueless. I only did as Hino told me to; meet her at the Central Station. Then we traveled by train from Yokohama for an hour, followed by bus trip for another forty-five minutes. Afterwards we still had to walk another fifteen minutes to reach this middle of nowhere.

We sneaked into the spacious garden, ducked along the walls, peeking from window to window for any sign of the members from Seisou, Tsukimori and Shimizu. _Tsk_, why did I have to play their game? I felt like a burglar... or worse... a stalker! _Geez_, this was so against my nature...

Sure, I was quite awestruck too at the condition of the building, which was really huge. It surely belonged to someone famous or some noble. I could see that the floor tiles were made of finest marble, the furniture sparkling and all hand-made, the curtains made from expensive-looking fabric... _Wait, what am I doing, peeking inside? Once again I have to state. I'm not a stalker!_ _Geez_...

"Ow! You're squashing me, Hino!" I whispered loudly as I felt Hino's body pressing against my back and neck, so eager to look inside, squeezing my head flat against the window glass.

"Ah, sorry, Tsuchiura-kun," she apologized and immediately moved beside me.

_No! Don't go! It was fine as it was! I don't mind having my body squeezed, deformed, whatever, if I could feel your soft warm skin on mine!_ I screamed in my mind.

I cursed under my breath and touched my head, making Hino to look at me with questioning eyes. She was surely thinking I was cursing because my head hurt, when in reality it was because I said those words without thinking.

Seeing her looking at me like that, I slightly panicked. I had to say something! Change the topic! Divert her mind!

I sighed.

"Honestly, how did I end up agreeing to this?" I ended up asking to no one in particular.

I heard a male chuckle, and glared at the source.

"But, I feel really lucky that I get to be here with Hino-san," Kaji said with that flirtatious smile I was getting sick of. And hearing those words made my protective senses awake.

Again, without thinking, I grabbed Hino and pulled her away from Kaji. I shot him another malignant glare I'd been picking up lately. Why did I have the feeling I was slowly becoming like Tsukimori in question of shooting glares?

"Stop teasing her," I hissed.

Kaji looked back at me without blinking. He didn't even show any emotion.

Suddenly I sensed some movements in the palm of my hand.

"Mmm... can't... breathe...," came the tiny muffled voice from my hand's direction.

And realized I've been holding Hino's face in my hand. _Oh no, what did I do now?_ I immediately let her go, half-panicked that I've chocked her, half-happy I've been touching her face even in a bad timing and condition.

"Ah! My bad, Hino!" I managed to say amidst my messy thoughts.

_Tsk_, how did he succeed in making me lose my temper just like that? So far, it had only been Tsukimori who had gotten into my nerves with that ice-cold-arrogant-thoughtless personality. And now, Kaji too? _No way. Not only he's Yunoki-senpai's duplicate, but also Tsukimori's?!_

I scratched my head that suddenly felt itchy at the crazy thoughts I was having.

And then I heard another chuckle from him. _Damn it, stop chuckling like Yunoki-senpai already! Man, you're creeping me!_

"Tsuchiura sure is obedient, right, Hino-san?" I heard him ask with a small laugh that I guess was meant to be teasing, but sounded like a threat to my ears.

My blood boiled as I saw him rub Hino's hair playfully. _Hey, you! That's my spot! Shoo, take your hand off her!_ I thought with the nth glare for today. _Geez, my eyes muscles hurt already. Don't make me glare anymore, will you?_

"Oi-"

_Gack!_

Suddenly I felt a strong arm strangling my neck. I glanced upwards in surprise and saw our long-haired-unshaven-airhead-irresponsible dearest music teacher.

"Oi, what are you guys doing here?" he asked in his raw voice.

While I was struggling to break free from the oblivious teacher's arm, I glanced at Hino and saw her frozen, but her face showed different thoughts.

"We wanted to see you, Kanazawa-sensei!" she suddenly said in a voice that sounded a pitch higher than usual. She was nervous.

"Is that so?" Kana-yan asked slowly in a cynical tone, seeming to not buy her excuse. Obviously!

"Kana-yan... your arm... you're strangling me!" I panted as I grabbed Kana-yan's arm. He noticed my lack of air and let me go.

And at that exact moment, through the window glass, we saw the iceman performing. I frowned at the view. Sadly, the whole building was soundproof. I had no idea what piece he was playing, but he looked exceptionally emotional. Like enraged or something. _Huh? The iceberg had emotions, after all?_ I mused with a chuckle.

* * *

So, thank you to Hino, we were transformed into some part-time servants to supposedly do 'odd jobs', complete with mops, brooms, buckets, and dark-blue and filthy-looking overalls. Kana-yan's idea, of course. He said it was the only way so they wouldn't kick us out. Yeah, right...

Ousaki-senpai popped out and tried to cheer us up though, saying that this way we could also watch the small concert that will be held by the camp participants. Now that sounds good. _You have my gratitude, Ousaki-senpai!_

Then we were introduced to the elderly lady in charge of the household. She almost jumped in excitement as soon as she knew we would be helping ease her workload. So she immediately divided the job between the three of us.

I had no trouble in doing my assigned job. After all, between me and my siblings we always took turns in doing the house chores at home. This was a piece of cake. It even felt like sport-substitute.

Let see...

Cleaning the bathrooms, _check_.

Polishing the tableware that will be used by the participants, _check_.

Washing and hanging dry the table clothes, _check_.

Ironing the fresh-washed bed sheets, _check._

Transporting the ingredients for dinner from the delivery truck to the kitchen, _check._

What else was there for me to do again? Oh yes. I had to store the objects that weren't needed anymore in the storehouse just behind the building. What's all this? A box of some cleaning utensils and a smaller one with nails, hammer, screwdrivers and the like. Then a bucket and a bag of some more miscellaneous things. They didn't look heavy, so I supposed I could carry them all in a go so I didn't have to go back and forth.

On my way to the storehouse, I saw Hino in the backyard. She was... _err._.. crouching? No, looked like sitting on the lawn to me. But what was she doing? She was idle with her back to me, like deep in thought.

_Is there something bothering you?_ I asked in my mind.

I sighed, then walked toward her to see what was up. But then I almost dropped the boxes I was carrying out of surprise as she suddenly started plucking strands of grass furiously.

Well, something was obviously bothering her.

"Hino, are you working hard?" I called while walking towards her.

She looked upwards from her whatever-you-call-that-position.

"Oh, Tsuchiura-kun," she merely answered absent-mindedly.

_What's with that look, Hino? You look so tired, so anxious, so flushed from the heat... so beautiful... Gah, what am I thinking!_ Voices in my head collided with each other, making me suddenly go dizzy.

"Um, something up?" I mustered to ask, before my curious dizziness showed.

"...This kind of work really suits you, huh?" she asked back.

I nearly jaw-dropped. _What's that supposed to mean, Hino? Come back to Earth!_

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked instead, fearing we might go on asking each other without really answering the previous questions.

"Of course!" she _finally_ answered with a laugh.

_Well, thank you for the compliment then_, I mused.

"By the way, have you seen Tsukimori-kun and Shimizu-kun?" she asked again.

Now that she mentioned it, apart from how little we spied on Tsukimori's soundless performance earlier, I haven't seen him nor or junior cellist anymore afterwards. How could I, anyway. I was at the back of the house most of the time. But while I was inside, I thought I heard some distinctive feeble sounds, though too weak to be recognized.

"Nope, not yet," I answered. "But earlier, I thought I heard something. It sounded a lot like his playing-"

"Excuse me, I'll help you with that..." a womanizing male voice interrupted my words, and hence interrupting all my thoughts as well.

_That party-popper..._

"Isn't it heavy?" some female camp member asked.

"No, it' fine. I can't let a girl carry this," Kaji answered with a chuckle and again flashing that Yunoki-ish smile.

… _And lady-killer_, I shivered.

"Is it really okay for him to do stuff like that?" I asked Hino, while looking at that blonde's antics, gaining only a sheepish laugh from the redhead.

Suddenly, as though realizing that he had been stalked... _ahem_, watched at, he turned his gaze in our direction and started waving eagerly while grinning ear-to-ear.

_No way, Hihara-senpai duplicate!_ I screamed in my mind and my eyes almost jumped out from their respective sockets. _Lord, help me! Why do I see everyone else in that annoying blonde!!!_

* * *

After the after-dinner cleaning, we were through for the day. I immediately went to take a shower, as my body was all sticky and sweaty from the whole work today.

_Aaahhh... this is heaven..._ I murmured to myself with my eyes closed in delight as I felt drops of warm water from the shower falling onto and across my tired muscles.

I recalled the afternoon session we … I mean, Hino, Kaji and I caught a glimpse of.

As I was walking back to the villa after storing the load in the storehouse, I heard the sound of violin playing. _Someone must have left the door open_, I thought. And out of nowhere Kaji and Hino emerged into my view, half-jogging, and before I could open my mouth to say something, Hino had already pulled my wrist into the direction of the building.

We didn't stalk this time. We stood by the door to the hall, listening to what appeared to be a violin duet. It was Tsukimori and an ojou-sama-looking girl. Hino looked totally awestruck by the performance, and so was Kaji. Well I have to admit, that 'Bach Concerto for Two Violins' was really good, even without an orchestra involved.

I knew Tsukimori's level, but that girl could follow his lead, meaning she was quite good herself.

"Wow... those two are unbelievably good!" Kaji commented beside me.

Sure. If even I thought that performance was quite a level, then an amateur would be simply blown away. I wasn't being smug. It was the plain truth.

As much as I didn't want to comment on that living ice block's talent, I had to say something.

"Tsukimori is also amazing, but..." _Wait a sec. Did I really say that? I have to say something else_ … "That girl... Right, Hino?" I turned my attention to Hino, who was standing before me, holding onto the door jamb.

And of course, she didn't hear anything I said. Her senses were focused on the duet, as if she was in another world.

After the duet was over, I had to drag her back outside, back to our corresponding jobs, before the camp participants started to complain that we were lazying around.

But she was still lost in her own wonderland even when we were having dinner later in the kitchen. Even when Kaji started teasing her despite my glares, she wouldn't react significantly. I started to get worried. _Well done, Tsukimori. You made her lose her way in wonderland and can't come back_, I thought, gritting my teeth, gaining a curious gaze from Kaji.

Unbeknown to myself, I was gritting my teeth under the shower while rinsing my body. I didn't know anymore how long I'd been there. I guess long enough, since the skin of my fingers was creased already.

I dried my body, then with a towel around my waist, got out of the bathroom. I bumped into Kaji on my way to my assigned room. He was fresh showered too, all clean and fragrant, and looking totally smiley. _Oh no, Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai joining forces!_ I imagined, raising my eyebrow.

"I'm taking a stroll outside," he announced without being asked, and simply passed by.

I continued my journey to my room, then rummaged my bag for fresh clothes and got dressed. Then I walked to the window, and looked outside, wondering what Hino might be doing.

Talk of the devil! She emerged into my sight not long after, walking through the garden... with Kaji? A quiet night in the garden and alone with Kaji was a nightmare!_ I have to stop any possible romantic event!_ I panicked and ran out of the room, through the corridors and around the building. _Damn, this building is huge when I don't need it to be! _

As I reached the garden, I slowed my pace to calm my breathing, heart and mind first. If they found out I ran only to intervene, they will think I was stalking them. _And I'm not a stalker!_

I was about to turn around the corner when I bumped into Kaji. Again. This time around, he was running in the opposite direction with totally flushed face as if being chased by the devil himself... _Huh? Wait a minute. Something was not right here_.

I popped my head on the corner to see what all that was about, and my blood boiled. There goes my other nightmare. Tsukimori and Hino alone, standing around in the garden. Now I saw the picture. Kaji had surely been heartlessly chased away by that walking iceberg.

Now that Kaji was gone, I had to intervene any possible mushy dialogue or behavior between both violinists. I couldn't picture Tsukimori being mushy though, but still...

"So, Hino..." I heard Tsukimori say.

My ears jerked. I stood still with my back flat against the wall, not daring to pop my head again. They weren't far from my vantage point.

"Yes, Tsukimori-kun?" I heard Hino's voice. Did I hear a smile too? _Geez..._

"Hino, you... you look..."

My radar appeared. _Don't you dare say anything fishy, Tsukimori!_

"Yes?" Hino inquired. Yeah, she was curious too.

"You... look... be... be... be..." Tsukimori stuttered.

_What's that, Tsukimori?_ I had to flatten my lips to avoid bursting into laughter. I never thought I would witness him stutter nervously like that. No, correct that. I never thought I would witness him showing some goofiness! I should have recorded that priceless sound!

"Be-be-be what, Tsukimori-kun?" Hino inquired again, obviously oblivious.

"Please, let me finish," he stated desperately.

_Yes Hino, let him finish. I'm dying to know, too._

"Oh, sorry. Go on again, Tsukimori-kun," she apologized.

"Yes, you..."

Silence. My radar started to beep, sensing incoming danger. Some kind of time-bomb went tic-tack-ing in my head.

"You look beautiful" he blurted in a breath.

_WHAT?!?_

Did I hear it right? The radar beeped a lot more often, sounding more like buzzing in my head, and finally the time-bomb went off. _Uh-oh_. Big danger ahead!

"I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun. I didn't hear you," Hino said.

_Again... WHAT?!?_

"Please say it again," she continued.

_NO WAY!!!_

Sensing the danger of Tsukimori repeating that 'praise', I decided to come out of my stalking... I mean, hiding place. _I'm not a stalker, for crying out loud!_

I moved a foot forward and was ready to turn into their direction.

"Tsukimori-kun? Are you worried about the cooking magazine? Don't worry. I won't tell anyone!" Hino said.

I stopped all movements. Cooking? Tsukimori, the one who burnt our lunch in Fuyuumi's villa... Cooking? I nearly burst into laughter, but immediately covered my mouth with both hands. I felt my eyes getting wet from the excess of humor I just heard.

"No, Hino. It's not like that..." Tsukimori said, obviously embarrassed.

Oh my God. This was too much. I'd better appear before them, before anything worse happens.

"Not like that?" Hino inquired again.

_How dense can you be, Hino? Please..._

I moved from my hiding place, and the first thing I saw when I turned around the corner turned the rest of my laugh into a frown. Why was Hino holding Tsukimori's hand?

"Oooiii...! Hino...!" I called her out loud to diminish any sign of me overhearing their conversation, while walking briskly towards them.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" she responded happily, but without letting Tsukimori's hand go.

But then, another humor _slash_ accident happened. Hino raised her free arm to wave at me, what was apparently too eager, and she hit Tsukimori's face with her hand, sending him flying backwards, hit the wall behind, and collapse on the grass.

I jaw-dropped, not understanding how such accidents could happen in real life.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Hino called him, crouching beside his laying body.

I ran towards them to see how grave the situation was.

"Oi, Tsukimori!" I called his name while slapping his cheeks, crouched on the other side of his form.

Tsukimori seemed to have lost consciousness. He must have hit his head quite hard. I glanced at Hino's hand, which was shaking Tsukimori's body, wondering how powerful her movement must have been, able to cause such an accident.

"Let's bring him inside, Tsuchiura-kun," she said, with worry in her eyes.

I nodded, then lifted his arm and put it around my shoulder, while Hino followed with his other arm.

"Duh, this will be difficult, Tsuchiura-kun. He's unconscious and won't walk," she commented.

"How about you lift him in your arms...," she suggested.

_Lift him in my arms?!?_

"... Or piggy-back him?" she continued.

_Piggy-back Tsukimori?!?_

I shifted my gaze from her to Tsukimori, back and forth. _Please, Hino. Can't you come up with a better idea?_ I pondered.

"Tsuchiura-kun, I know Tsukimori-kun and yourself aren't very fond of each other. But there's no other way now, or is there?" she challenged.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright..." I muttered.

I decided to go with the second option, and with Hino's help moved him on my back. She put his arms on each side of my neck, so his arms were dangling from my shoulders.

I started walking, and was surprised at Tsukimori being heavier than I'd thought. I wondered if his body was really made of ice or steel, because this thin load couldn't be muscle, let alone fat.

"If we put him in his room, we'd cause a fuss, right?" I asked Hino as she opened the back-door before me.

She pondered. "I guess you're right. How about we lay him in your room first, on your bed?" she asked.

_MY BED???_

"My... bed?" I echoed in dismay.

"Yeah. My room will cause a fuss, too. And we don't know where Kaji-kun is," she reasoned while walking inside.

"Alright, off to my room then...," I muttered in defeat while rolling my eyes, then followed her lead.

* * *

"Okay. What should we do with him now?" I asked Hino while stretching my tired body after carrying that iceberg.

Hino, who was standing beside me by the bedside, gazed to Tsukimori's form on my bed.

"Um, should I call Kaji? Maybe he knows what to do. He might be just next-door," she offered.

"'I'll do that," I intersected. Enough interaction from both parties for today.

I got out of my room and knocked Kaji's door beside mine. The door opened not long afterwards.

"Ah, Tsuchiura-kun," he greeted with a friendly smile.

_Wicked smile, I should say._

"We have a situation. Come with me," I ordered, and without waiting for his answer, dragged him to my room and immediately closed the door behind me.

"Eehhh? What is Tsukimori-kun doing, sleeping here?" he shrieked in surprise.

_Duh! Hihara-senpai in disguise!_

"Ssshh...," Hino and I hissed in cue.

Kaji cleared his throat, then more calmly asked. "So, what is this about?"

"Err... he encountered... an accident outside. Hit his head with the wall and collapsed," Hino explained without going into details.

"So basically, we don't know what to do now," I sighed.

I scratched my suddenly itchy head, and as if on cue, Kaji mirrored my gesture unconsciously.

_Duh, don't copy me!_ I stopped my act abruptly.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we let Kanazawa-sensei know about this? Maybe he could do something about it," he suggested.

"Hmm...," I pondered.

"I think you're right, Kaji-kun," Hino answered.

"Does anybody know which room he's in?" I asked, realizing that I had no idea.

"I know. I changed the bed sheets in the rooms on the second floor today," Hino said.

"Great. Moreover, if you go, he will believe you. If one of us guys goes, he'll think we're lying," Kaji reasoned.

And for the first time since I met him last week, I agreed with him.

"I'll be right back, then," Hino said, then hurriedly got out of my room and banged the door behind her.

And now I'm left with my two nightmares. One lying unconscious in my bed, the other standing idly in the middle of the room. And not wanting to watch neither of them, I walked to the window and looked outside with crossed arms.

And then a tiny bit of curiosity popped into my mind.

"Hey, Kaji. Why were you running outside back then?" I asked at Kaji behind me.

"Ah, nothing. Nature called," he answered nervously with a laugh. Obviously lying.

"Which reminds me... why were you outside?" he asked back.

"Just taking some fresh air," I answered as composed as I could.

"You weren't by chance stalking on Tsukimori-kun and Hino-san, were you?" he asked again with a chuckle.

I jerked and turned my head in his direction.

"I'm not a stalker, okay?" I hissed. _How many times do I have to state it today?_

Right then, as if on cue, the door opened and Kana-yan emerged in my room, followed by Hino.

"Well, well... what do we have here?" Kana-yan asked, scratching his head.

"Surely Hino has explained to you, Kana-yan," I muttered.

"Yeah, leaving me wondering why you were all out there when it happened," he pretended to think.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys weren't by chance stalking Tsukimori, right?" he asked.

Stalking Tsukimori...

My blood boiled again.

_Stalking?_

"For the sake of all things Holy, Kana-yan, I'm not a stalker!" I yelled.

* * *

**_(to be continued...)_**

* * *

**A/N**: So people, what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Anyway, just drop a review, please, to motivate us to write more!!!

Thank you again for reading ;)


	4. The End Of My Mission Is?

**Disclaimer:** We never own La Corda D'Oro

**Comment:**

Okay, sorry for taking so long to update XD

Now please enjoy chapter 3, which takes place around chapter 49 in the manga.

**

* * *

**

**Tsukimori Len**

**Chapter 3: ****The End Of My Mission Is...?**

I feel my body stiffen; I can't move it no matter how hard I try. I battle the heavy lids on my eyes, but it's useless. The pain in my head invites me to sleep, although I don't understand why I feel the pain. Groaning under my breath, I finally manage to open my eyes, and find nothing but darkness.

"What happened to me..?"

Urging myself to stand up, I frown when I realize that not even a finger I succeed to move. It's just like my entire body has turned into a stone. Seriously, what has happened to me? I certainly remember that I was talking to Hino, praising her, and that grass-haired fool came out of nowhere, and then…

_I got Hino's left hand's purity._

I snap my eyes wide open and a hot sensation ramps my cheeks, spreading to my ears.

"…It makes me even with Kaji," I state while blushing, then an interesting line pops within my head.

"And it makes me win over the grasshopper-headed pianist."

Well, I practically always win over him, in concourse and everything. Beside cooking. Yes, I hate to admit it, but he is far better than me at cooking. And I start to think that he may make a good wife…

Ehm, erase that. Back to Hino.

Smiling inwardly, I really, really want to touch my lips, my lucky lips which have tasted Hino's smooth hand, Hino's flawless knuckle. But my body really doesn't obey me, and that makes me really irritated.

I glance around at my surrounding, knowing the darkness very much. This must be a dream. A bad dream just like the one I usually have… The one where I'm always alone in the dark, searching for my parents but what I find are only blackness and voices. Yes, voices of those people who praise me to the highes, but only because of my parents' fame.

My heart twists and my breathing becomes heavy. I really hate this dream. I have enough suffering in my real life… Why do I need to hear them even in a dream?

"Tsukimori-kun!"

My eyes widen. The voice seems different from my usual dream. Was that…

_Hino's voice?_

I blink several times to collect myself. And yes... That was truly Hino's voice. Her enchanting voice, which can make everything melt. The voice of a goddess. The beautiful voice which has saved me in this dream, which has gradually cured my pained heart and normalized my breathing… Hino…

"Oi, Tsukimori!"

Now my eyes narrow.

That was the voice of the annoying green-headed pianist. What is he doing in my dream? Ruining my moments again?

"Let's bring him inside, Tsuchiura-kun."

And… that was Hino's voice again.

Alright, what has happened actually? What are the two of them doing in here, in my dream? Bring who inside? Bring me? Inside where?

"Duh, this will be difficult, Tsuchiura-kun. He's unconscious and won't walk."

_Who's unconscious? Me?_

"How about you lift him in your arms..."

_Wait._

Hino, did you just say..._ 'Lift him in your arms'?_

"... Or piggy-back him?"

_Piggy-back?_

I stay still, eyes open wide, dumbfounded. I know,... it's a shame, but I have to acknowledge that I'm totally bewildered at the situation. What exactly are they talking about?

"Tsuchiura-kun, I know Tsukimori-kun and yourself aren't very fond of each other. But there's no other way now, or is there?"

Yes, we're NOT fond of each other _very__ much_, Hino. But what's actually your point here?

"Alright..."

The moment when Tsuchiura's mutter could be heard, I feel my body like floating in the air. And that makes me notice what they're debating just now.

"Great…..," I comment to my own self sarcastically. "Now I'm being piggybacked by him. What a _nice _dream."

"If we put him in his room, we'd cause a fuss, right?"

And there Tsuchiura said a nonsense again… He doesn't want to take me to my room? Then where does he want to take me? What else does he want to do in my dream after piggybacking me? I mean, what can be worse than being piggybacked by him? This is surely a nightmare... Its' not just a normal bad dream, it's a goose-bump!

"I guess you're right. How about we lay him in your room first, on your bed?"

I need to correct my statement above. There _is_ something worse than being piggybacked by him. And Hino has just pointed it out.

"My... bed?" Tsuchiura echoes.

"His… bed?" I parrot in my dream.

"Yeah. My room will cause a fuss, too. And we don't know where Kaji-kun is."

Wait, wait Hino... I don't mind to be laid in your bed, really. Leave Kaji's room alone, but I prefer to be sent to my _own_ room! Please don't make me….

"Alright, off to my room then...."

_Stupid Tsuchiura!! _I growl in despair. This is surely the worst dream I ever had!

Subsequently, my body feels like floating again in the air, and that was the last thing I know before drifting to the deep darkness again and the voices become nasal. I could tell that there are more people talking, though I fail to recognize whose voices those are. They are shouting, making a fuss, very, very galling for me. And in a moment, the voices are gone, leaving me alone again. And truthfully, I prefer this silence. _Very much_.

But then, looks like this dream is really my worst nightmare. I couldn't get a little peace even for awhile... Now the voices from earlier are replaced by someone's crying. High pitch tones are throbbing around my ears, really a bothersome.

I never like to hear someone weeping. Not only that I can't do anything but glaring to the crying person and causing the person to sob even more, but also because I hate weak people. Those who can easily show their tears to other people are fools. But I make an exception for Hino, of course. Her tears are admirable. Maybe I should make her cry more often... _Oh, no, no, Len! You're not a sadist! Stop thinking like one!_

The cries seem to become louder. Honestly, really infuriating.

"...Stop it…," I mumble lowly while opening my eyes.

To my surprise, now everything is bright and I can see the ceiling above me. Does that mean I've finally woken up from that dream? I pinch my own cheek, and yes it hurts... Means I've woken up. But... where am I…?

I try to sit once I find that I'm lying on a bed. Flipping down the comforter, I scan the room only to find Tsuchiura sitting on a chair, backing me. His head leaning to his folded arm on the desk, letting out his sobs.

"Why are you crying?" I wrinkle my brows, feeling sick to the fact that a big, _big_ guy like Tsuchiura's crying.

"Huh?" he snaps his head to me. "So, you're awake?"

"Yes, thanks to your weeping," I mutter heartlessly.

He stares at me with his mouth wide open. Honestly, he looks very stupid.

"… Huh??" is all he could utter from his gaping mouth

Sighing, I massage my hurting head. "What happened to me actually?"

He stands up and shrugs his shoulder. "You fainted. Your head hit the wall. I carried you to my room."

I frown. I feel like I've known the story somehow. Don't tell me that the dream...

"Did you….. Piggyback me?"

The sound of his clearing throat is the only answer I get. Seeing his awkward expression, I could sense my heart jump around my chest and my stomach builds something to force me spit up.

_The dream…_ _So that wasn't a dream at all._

"You know, you have to work out since I didn't feel a muscle on you," he commented after coughing.

"…What?" locking my glare to him, I furrow my brows in disgust. "Unbelievable. I never knew you're such a pervert. Don't tell me you groped around my body while piggybacking me."

"Hey!" he raises his hands up, "Great, I was being accused as a stalker and now I'm a pervert? I don't have any interest in men, especially _you!_"

"Good to hear," I reply sarcastically to be followed by his tweaking brows.

Sighing again, I shake my head. I feel wholly devastated now that the revelation has become clear in my mind. I fainted, and then he piggybacked me, then to add my agony, I slept on his bed.

_Sigh. _Nightmare comes true. God, are You punishing me?

"You're really pestering... You don't even say your thanks!" he scratches his head, howling in annoyance. Really, what a noisy person.

"You're the one who caused me to faint. I don't owe you anything."

_You need a hundred years more to make me say thanks to you, _I add inwardly.

Besides, I'm right. He's the cause. If he didn't come out and call Hino, I won't collapse. And I won't have to be _touched _by him.

"What do you mean, accusing me like that? Stubborn iceberg, can't even say the simplest thing like_ thanks_. You really have zero communication skills!"

"My communication skills are none of your business," I state firmly, sending a glare again. Who does he think he is?

Without waiting any longer, I fix my shirt and walk forward to the door. I don't want to waste any more time in _this_ place. And moreover, with _him._ There are so many better things to do than spending time in _his bedroom_, _all alone__ with him_. Thinking about it is enough to urge myself into vomiting.

"...Ah," turning my face to him again, I stop exactly at the door as my mind recalls something that annoyed me earlier.

"What?" he snorts, mimicking something between confusion and revolt.

"You were crying weren't you? Big guys shouldn't cry. You should just say so if you don't want me sleeping on your bed. Grow up!" I give my wise advice to him – which he really needs, before walking out of the door and close it again.

Once outside, I run my fingers through my hair. I may need to take a bath again. After all, I don't want the pianist's germs to stick up to my skin. I must clean myself before his virus contaminates me and resulting in degradation of brilliancy. I feel my body start to shudder, imagining that my shooting cerulean hair will be covered by thick repelling moss like his green foolish head.

With the thought, I quickly head to my room with the intention to wash my hair with the strongest shampoo, and clean my body with antiseptic. And I have just taken two steps away when I hear the green-haired pianist's scream from behind the door.

"I was singing!! Tsukimori, you jerk!!!"

* * *

Hino, Hino, Hino…

My mind is full with her face. One day has been wasted because of Tsuchiura. He made me unconscious and I couldn't finish my attempt of getting Hino last night. Today, I must make a different move, and that means I have to come out for different ideas of chasing-a-girl technique.

But... What do girls usually like except for being praised anyway? I know, I've decided not to follow other people's advice. But now I don't have any better ideas, do I? Well, I believe you've known already that me – Tsukimori Len, is a complete beginner in romance.

_Sigh_. It's a shame, but... I really need other people's advices.

"So you asked him to give you flowers?"

I trail my eyes to find two girls, not far from my position. They are squealing at each other, gossiping about something I'm not interested in. Remember my statement in the previous chapter? Tsukimori Len never gossips.

"Of course. All girls love to receive flowers from their boyfriends!"

Or that's what I thought before hearing that girl's answer. Now I think I like to _hear gossips__. _But I still don't like to eavesdrop, I must remind you.

"You're so lucky! What flower he will give you, can't wait until afternoon!" the other girl yells enthusiastically.

"Sure, I'll let you know later," comes her reply, and then they continue chattering as they walk to their classroom.

I stare at them until they disappear. I don't know who they are, and I don't want to know. But whoever they are, I thank them for giving me what I currently need: the next step for getting a girl. Not that I have intention for thanking them in reality though, because no one will ever imagine that Tsukimori Len eavesdro... _ehm_, listens to their talk for getting an advice in pursuing a girl.

I know, she said that every girl love to receive flowers from their boyfriends. And I know that I'm not yet Hino's boyfriend. But if I succeed, I will be, right? In short, now I'm her soon-to-be-boyfriend.

Smiling secretly, I walk towards my classroom for the morning session. I really can't wait to get a flower for Hino.

* * *

The class ended satisfyingly. Today's lesson could be considered as a private lesson, since I was the only student in class. I played a piece emotionally – something I've learned from yesterday's performance, and the instructor said that my playing was great. I thought about Hino along the music, and since I could see her face from the window, it helped very much. Well, for your information, she peeked me again this morning. The good news is, she wasn't with Tsuchiura. But the bad news is that she was with the one who loves to pursue her everywhere – Kaji.

Still, I can't say that I'm devastated, because I'm quite contented with the result of today's class. Not only I was praised by the German instructor, Hino was also astounded by my outstanding German skills. Thanks to her high-pitched voice, I could hear clearly that she talked to Kaji about my ability to speak German. She glorified me, saying that I was awesome to be able to speak foreign language fluently. Of course it makes my level one more point higher than Tsuchiura, right? But candidly, I was a bit surprised to know that Kaji can actually speak German too. He translated my speech to Hino, and that caused Hino to be amazed by him too. _Tsk_. Does that mean that I'm still even with him? But his German was not as fluent as me, so... I'm not even with him anymore, I can regard myself as better than him, I suppose.

Alright, enough talking about Kaji. I don't need him to ruin my day. Yesterday Tsuchiura has wrecked my night, and now I won't let anyone blocking my way to Hino again.

Right, now is the time to think about my project. First, what kind of flower should I give her? And how should I get the flower?

Walking around the garden, I see wild flowers grow along the grass. But I can't give a girl whom I love some wild flowers, can I? What I need is a beautiful flower to represent my feelings to her. But I think I can't just go outside this place to buy flowers. First, I have to pass the guard at the gate, and there's no way I can let him know that I'm buying flowers for a girl. Second, I don't know this place very much, and it really is not funny if I get lost because of buying flowers. So, my left choice is actually only taking wild flowers from the ground.

_Sigh_.

I am about to crouch and pick the wild flowers when a woman's voice calls me from behind. Straightening my body again, I turn to face her and see that she hugs a big bouquet of flower – pink flowers to be exact – in her hands.

"Young man, you can't pick those innocent flowers. Here, if you want some, take this," the woman whom I guess as the lady in charge of the building, hands me two flowers she plucked from the bouquet.

"Ah, well, sorry..," stammering, I feel my face warms up a little.

"Sorry is not the right word! Say thanks!" she laughs as she forces my hand to grip the flowers. "These are Azaleas. Very pretty, aren't they?"

"Yes. Very... Thank you," gazing at the flowers in my hand, I mentally admit that the flowers are indeed pretty. With soft pink petals, they will be a great match with Hino's beauty.

"My, my. Flowers really suit you! What a handsome face you have there," she chuckles as my face becomes hotter. "Oh well, no time to chit-chat again, I must put these flowers into a vase. Well then, excuse me."

"Ah, thank you very much," I repeat my thanks and bow slightly to her, accompanying her walking towards the building with my eyes. Well, now I'm ready to accomplish my mission.

Glancing at the flowers again, my eyebrows furrow as I remember something. I have never done something as cheesy as giving flowers to a girl! Sure, I've given flowers several times to my mother every time she finished her concerts. But giving flowers to your mother is a completely different case with giving flowers to your crush. And I'm wholly sure, that I will act foolishly again like last night.

Shaking my head to overcome my embarrassment, I sigh again. Hm... now that I think about it... Like Hino said, maybe I really too fall in love with sighing. I sigh day and night, night and day. I guess I need to change my attitude. I won't sigh again.

Then with the thought, I walk to search a silent space in the garden and exhale. Yes, exhaling, not sighing, mind you. I continue walking until I arrive at the corner of the garden. Nobody's around, so I could say that this is a perfect spot to practice.

I stand still and am about to begin my speech practice, when my eyes catch a glimpse of green behind me. Yes, yes, gardens are usually green, I know. But I was referring to a certain green. And that green is patched to someone's head. In conclusion, it's the green-headed pianist whom I'm talking about.

I exhale again...

Alright... What is he doing in there actually? He's peeking me! He hides his big body behind a tree, but he obviously forgets about something. His _big _body won't be covered by the _thin_ tree! What a fool...

And great, now I can't practice my speech. Not when he's around. What a stalker... So he spoke the truth last night that he was being accused as a stalker. Well... Everyone will think that he's one if he keeps on doing this.

I shake my head in annoyance and start walking again, believing that I won't be able to do anything as long as he's there. As my feet step toward the building, I try to hide the flowers from his sight. But, I could tell that he already knows my plan anyway. If not, he won't stalk me like this. Certainly, he's going to fail my plan again.

"You slapped him?!"

A familiar voice makes my ears perk up. There, stand the two girls from earlier near the building's entrance.

"What an idiot! He gave me an Azalea! Azalea, you know!" the other girl barks with fiery emotions, and that makes me freeze.

_Azalea?_

"So what about Azalea?" the other girl questions.

"Flowers have meanings. And Azalea's usually used to say your hate towards someone."

_Pang! _Now I feel like I'm being shot by a spear right through my heart.

"That stupid guy didn't even try to find the meaning first before giving me the flowers!" the girl continues on blabbering as they go inside the building, leaving me with my dumbstruck expression.

So that girl's boyfriend gave her azalea? Of course, I should have known... That guy must have gotten the flowers from that old lady too. Because if that guy is a selected student like me, he must be suffering the same problem with me: cannot go outside to buy flowers. Oh no,... Now my plan is coming back to zero again....

Through my eyes' corner I can see Tsuchiura's puzzled with my expression. He is too far away from the girls to hear their conversation, no wonder he doesn't understand my situation. He continues to peek me from behind the trees, moving from one tree to another, assuming that his huge figure is small and the poor thin trees are enough to prevent him from being seen by my sharp eyes. Well, actually you don't need to have sharp eyes to see such a huge body, do you?

"You have a problem, Tsuchiura?" I glare to him through my eyes corner, not bothering to turn my head facing him. I'm totally irritated now that my plan to give Hino this Azalea is destroyed. I can't give her the flowers now that I know the meaning already.

Shocked from being caught in the act, he smiles sheepishly. "So you know."

"Of course, you really should measure your own body," I raise one brow to gesture my mock at him.

"What do you mean?" he stares at me, showing his nonplused look. _Ah_... so he doesn't get it? Then he's just a pure idiot after all.

"So, what do you want?" I tighten my grip to the flowers, turning my body to face him, and narrow my eyes.

He scratches his head, a little bit stammering. "Uh, well... First, I'm not a stalker. I only happened to pass by."

"Fine, you're _not _a stalker. But you're a pervert who loves to grope and peek me," I reply nonchalantly.

"Hey, why, but – !"

"Tsukimori-kun! Tsuchiura-kun!"

Hino cuts Tsuchiura's stuttering words, forcing my head to snap at her with wide eyes.

"I see, so Tsuchiura-san and Tsukimori-san are close friends," there the clueless blonde busts in to the conversation.

"Who? We?!" Tsuchiura shrieks. Tsk. I don't consider him as a close friend too, but hearing him shrieking like that pisses me off.

I tweak my brows and ignore the two tom-fools, acting as if there were only me and Hino in this place.

"What are you doing, Hino?" …_and why are you with __Kaji__?? _

"Just walking around," Hino shrugs with her sweetest smile. "Oh, Tsukimori-kun, you got beautiful flowers! Are these from your fans?"

_Oh God! She's seen the flowers! _I curse myself for forgetting to hide them.

"No, uh, ...," I could feel my hands getting sweaty.

"No? Oh then, are you planning to give it to someone?" Hino continues innocently.

_Yes, I wanted to give it to you! But..._

"Tsukimori-kun? What's wrong?" Hino waves her hands before my eyes, inviting me back to Earth.

Sweats start to form on my forehead and I roll my eyes round to search for excuses in panic. Within my eyes' travel, I see that Kaji stays calm with his over-sweet smile, although I can see his eyes shine with something dangerous. And I could tell Tsuchiura is as nervous as me, possibly he's afraid that I will steal Hino's heart with the flowers. Well, I did want to do that, but not again right now...

"Tsukimori-kun, I like flowers, can I have those if you're not giving them to anybody?" Hino questions, tilting her head to the side, very cute in my eyes. But now is not the time to think about her cuteness. True, perhaps she doesn't know the meaning of Azaleas, but how if she knows later? Then she will think that I hate her!

"I, uh...," stuttering, I divert my eyes to the grass-head besides me and subconsciously blurt something that flashes across my mind.

"I want to give them to Tsuchiura," I quickly hand the flowers to the gaping pianist.

Blinking again and again, Tsuchiura finally registers something in his mind. He accepts the flowers and grins very wide. "Thank you! I've been thinking to take it from you anyway!"

So, that's why he's been stalking me... He wanted to steal them from me to forestall me giving them to Hino. But it relieves me that he's a stupid person who couldn't get that his act receiving the flowers actually saves me. Well, I hate him, so it's not a problem to give Azalea to say my hatred to him, right?

"Oh I see, that's why you two seem very close!" Kaji whines brightly, hands clasp before his chest, smiling dramatically.

"Huh?" come Tsuchiura's and my voice in sync. What does he mean? Why should he act overacting?

"You know, Azalea means first love!" Kaji exclaims happily.

I blink. I blink. And I blink.

_First Love?_

"Oh wow, so that's why Tsuchiura-kun seemed eager to receive the flowers from you, Tsukimori-kun! You both like each other then?" Hino grimaces.

"Who? We?" Tsuchiura gapes, turning his face towards me, then Hino, then me again, totally confounded.

"Ah, it doesn't matter if Tsuchiura-kun's first love is Sakimoto Mizue-san. The important thing is your passion! You have showed your glowing expression when Tsukimori-kun gave you those! You even said that you wanted to receive them real bad!" Hino proclaims, clapping her hands in the air, sending the pianist to mimic a goldfish even more.

"Wait... Does Azalea really mean....," I mumble in shock. It can't be! I clearly heard that Azalea means hatred!

"So you misunderstood? Azalea actually means first love?"

I jerk my eyes towards the two girls from earlier, who are now walking outside the building again.

"Yes, I apologized to him just now. Azalea means first love, romance and fragile passion. He actually loves me very much!"

"Awww... So sweet....!!"

And they're gone again... Leaving me alone in my own world – a world of desperation. Great. That explains so much. From now on, listening to gossips is a big no no for me.

"Hmm, hmm,.. So sweet!" Hino nods repeatedly, grinning ear to ear, as if agreeing with the girls' conversation. But the bad thing is, Hino's referring to my relationship with the mud-head!

_Mud-head, mud-head, mud-head, mud-head...,_ now I even can hear them echo in my mind. I must have been crazy...

And so, Hino keeps on squealing while Kaji is beaming with joy. As for Tsuchiura... He looks as pale as a corpse. Green-headed corpse to be exact. And me,... now that my senses start to become dull, only one thing I can be sure of.

The end of my mission is getting away from me... _M__ore_.

"What!? Now I'm a gay??!"

...That was Tsuchiura's scream.

**

* * *

**

**(To be continued)**

* * *

A/N: Yayy! End for chapter 3! So what do you think? We'll be waiting for your reviews~! Thanks!


	5. We Aren't Related That Way!

So here we are again with yet another chapter. It was one hell of googling and 'investigating' for the author for various reasons. Anyway, enjoy, and remember to finish your food or drink first before reading. Or better, wait until you finish reading before proceeding with your meal *lol*

Beta-reading was of course done by co-author! ;)

**Disclaimer:** We don't own La Corda d'Oro. And the song used in this chapter is called Tristesse, originally by Chopin. Has been sang by Paul Potts and José Carreras, among others =)

* * *

**Tsuchiura Ryoutarou**

**Chapter 4: We aren't Related that Way!**

Just now, Kana-yan claimed to have gotten an idea about how to wake Tsukimori up, who was still laying unconscious in my bed. A while ago, that shabby-looking teacher did the necessary check-ups on Tsukimori, like pulse and so, and assumed that the arrogant violinist didn't receive any brain concussion. So he explained that it was a matter of time until Tsukimori would wake up, followed by dragging Hino and Kaji out of my room.

But what if Tsukimori didn't wake up until dawn? It meant that he'd stay in my bed, in my room until God knows when! And what about me? Where should I sleep? Sharing the bed with that iceberg was a big no-no. I'd rather stay outside than spending the night with him! And then, Hino would suggest that I shared the room with Kaji. But again, I didn't want to spend the night in his room either. What to do? The idea of sharing the room with Hino came into my mind. But she wouldn't allow it, Kaji would want to stay too, and Kana-yan would whack me...

"Hey, Tsuchiura!" Kana-yan's voice came into my ears, and his waving hand right in front of my face snapped me back from reverie.

"Oh, Kana-yan, you were saying...?" I tried to act as composed as I could be, and inwardly so wanted to whack myself for dazing off.

He sighed, then took a packet of cigarette from his breast pocket.

"Don't you dare smoke in my room," I challenged him and narrowed my eyes before he could lit one.

He sighed in defeat and put the packet back.

"So, what did you want to tell me that the others didn't need to hear?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "Oh yes. I have an effective medicine against unconsciousness and sleep. It has been known for ages as the remedy of all remedies. But if done wrong, it could send Tsukimori into deeper slumber. I'm sure you don't want it to happen," Kana-yan explained in a teacher-like way, pointing his index finger upwards and all, although that attitude didn't actually fit him.

"Can you just get to the point? I don't get you," I inquired desperately. I was getting impatient.

"Music," he simply said.

"What?"

"Or to be exact, a song," he continued with a smug victorious look.

I frowned. _Music? Song? And what are we supposed to do?_

"And your point is?" I finally asked while raising an eyebrow

"You should sing to Tsukimori," he stated matter-of-factly.

I unconsciously nodded once.

_Sing..._

… _to Tsukimori..._

"What?!?" I yelled, when it dawned to me a moment later. A bit late, actually.

He shrugged. "Just like you heard," he said nonchalantly and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Kana-yan. Why do I have to do that?"_ I don't want to sing __for__ that iceberg!_

"Because it's your room," he answered in such a manner, as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"That's not what I mean, Kana-yan!" I exclaimed. "You know I don't get along with that... cold, tactless, arrogant jerk!" I added furiously while pointing to the laying form on my bed.

Unexpectedly, Kana-yan laughed almost hysterically upon hearing my accusation, making my blood boil. What was so funny about it?

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized when his laughter subsided, although tears could be seen in the corner of his eyes.

"Listen," he continued. "You know how music is known to be able to reach the deepest of consciousness, right? When someone is in vegetative state, the voice and touch of their beloved could bring that person back. Music works the same way."

"Kana-yan," I cut in with a desperate tone. "Tsukimori and I aren't related that way. In fact, we loathe each other!"

"It's the same thing. When you loathe someone, that person is engraved in your heart and mind, the same way you engrave those you love," he pointed out.

_Tsukimori is engraved in my heart and mind?_ I shivered at the thought.

"Oh yeah, Tsuchiura. If you sing too smoothly, it will become a lullaby, and he'll sleep deeper," Kana-yan added with a laugh.

I winced and glanced at Tsukimori. _Is Kana-yan crazy or what?_

Kana-yan walked towards my door. He turned back to look at me just before turning the doorknob.

"Good luck, Tsuchiura," he chuckled.

"Wait!" I called out.

"What?"

"What should I sing?" I asked, clueless.

"Whatever you want," he answered with a shrug, then proceeded to open the door.

A second of silence.

"Kana-yan!" I called out again. I suddenly remembered something.

"What now? Let me go to sleep already," he groaned.

"I...," I started, and hesitated. I didn't like to reveal this one weakness of mine. But _duh_, the heck with it now. "I can't sing!" I stated desperately.

He first looked at me with an indescribable look, but then a wide grin formed about his face.

"That's even better," he simply said, then disappeared behind the door.

Silence prevailed upon my room, and the atmosphere became chilly all of the sudden. I realized I was shivering at the sudden change of air.

I shot a hateful gaze upon Tsukimori who hadn't moved a muscle in my bed.

Well, first thing first. I had to get him out of my room as soon as I could. Meaning, I had to find a song soon, any song. I considered about talking to Hino about it, but my male ego told me not to. She didn't have to know about this! And telling Kaji about it would be the same as killing myself.

I started pacing back and forth inside my room, searching for any possible song I could vocalize. A melody, chant, rhapsody... anything! But now that I needed it, my mind wouldn't cooperate. _Lord, help me!_

Unable to find a clue, I walked toward the window and opened it wide with the hope that the late evening breeze could help me in some way.

Leaning on the window frame while looking at the evening sky did help me calm down, though. I breathed deeply a couple of times, filling my lungs with cool breeze. And it did work. A moment later, an idea came into my mind.

I tried to recall the notes of a melody that popped into my mind. I knew I had a good pitch, but turning the notes into voice was something I lacked in.

While trying to arrange a song in my head, I closed the window, walked to the desk in a corner of the room and sat on the chair in front of it. Then I started drumming my fingers on the desk in sync with the melody in my mind, and finally let out a low hum of the tune.

_É triste il mio cuor senza di te  
Che sei lontana e piú non pensi a me  
Dimme perché  
_

_Wow_! I didn't think I could still remember the letters of the song. Moreover because it was Italian, a language I only knew through music... Soon it was engrossing for me, and I felt the sentiments Chopin tried to convey through the song...

_  
Fai soffrir quest'anima che t'ama  
E ti vuole vicin  
_

I slid my body so I was crossing my arms on the desk and leaning the side of my head on them. And I continued singing the best I could...

_  
Sei tu la vision che ogni sera  
Sognar fa il cuor che nell'amore spera  
Ma é un'illusion_

"... Stop it...,"

Did I imagine it? I thought I heard a weak muffled voice behind me. But I was in the middle of concentrating on the lyrics of this beautiful song that held nice memories for me; the time I accompanied Hino during the concourse...

_Piú da me non tornerai  
Forse un'altro bacerai... _

"... Why are you crying?"

No doubt, it was Tsukimori's voice, interrupting my efforts.

I lifted my head and turned to face the figure that was now sitting on my bed.

"Huh? So you're awake?" I asked, somehow glad that he was.

"Yes, thanks to your weeping...," he muttered.

_Weeping? I wasn't weeping!_ I stared dumbfounded.

"What happened to me actually?" he asked while massaging his head.

I stood up and shrugged. "You fainted. Your head hit the wall. I carried you to my room," I explained without getting into details.

_You were getting too close to Hino, and after you fainted, she insisted that you had to be carried here. Everybody came into the conclusion that I was stalking you, and Kana-yan told me to sing!_ I added mentally.

He suddenly frowned. "Did you... piggyback me?" he asked out of the blue.

I was taken aback by the suddenness of the question, and couldn't help but thinking that he might not have fainted at all and was just pretending all the time. But the surprise was soon washed by an idea of how to kick him out of my room now that_ I know_ he was awake.

I cleared my throat and pretended to be thinking.

"You know… I never knew that you have muscles," I commented, but felt a bulge building in my stomach that made me sick. But it was necessary to get him to his nerves, even if I sounded like a pervert...

He stared at me in disbelief. "... What? Unbelievable.... I never knew you're such a pervert. Don't tell me you groped around my body while piggybacking me...," he protested with disgust.

_See what I mean?_ Although I still wanted to smack him for saying all that... I would never do such a disgrace!

"Hey!" I shouted and raised a hand. Anger was starting to eat me. "Great, I was being accused as a stalker and now I'm a pervert? I don't have any interest in men, especially _you!_"

"Good to hear," he commented nonchalantly.

I frowned. What was that? Even if I want to have him out of my room as soon as possible, can't he be a little more human?

"You're really pestering," I finally said in annoyance and scratched my suddenly itchy head. "You don't even say your thanks!"

"You are the one who caused me to faint. I don't owe you anything," he retorted back.

_What the... I merely called Hino. If the slightest touch of her hand caused you to fall__,__ it was because you let your guards down! Stupid iceberg. Behind all that arrogance you're really half-baked! _I cursed in my head and locked my hateful gaze with his.

"What do you mean, accusing me like that? Stubborn iceberg, can't say the simplest thing like _thanks_. You really have zero communication skills!" I howled furiously.

Now my own idea was getting me on my nerves, but I didn't care.

"My communication skills are none of your business," he practically barked at me. Even if he pretended to look and sound cool in front of me, the changing color of his face showed the other way around.

And what did I see? He soon after started to fix his creased shirt, stood up and walked briskly toward my door. I almost jumped of happiness and relief that he was finally leaving. _Shoo, shoo!_

He suddenly stopped right at the door, with his hand on the knob. He looked like thinking of something.

"What?" _What else now?_ I prepared myself.

"You were crying, weren't you? Big guys shouldn't cry. You should just say so if you don't want me sleeping on your bed. Grow up!" he murmured cynically, then opened the door and left.

_What? Crying? Grow up?_ My blood boiled. This was definitely too much. Yes, right, I didn't want him to sleep here, and I did everything it took to kick him out. But for him to say that...

"I was singing! Tsukimori, you jerk!!!" I yelled as loud as I could, grabbed a pillow from my bed and threw it against the door, even when there was nobody there.

I panted with my hands clutched on my sides. I really loathed that jerk. Never would I do him any favor again. Ever.

_When you loathe someone, that person is engraved in your heart and mind, the same way you engrave those you love..._

Kana-yan's previous words suddenly replayed in my head again and it made me angrier than I already was. I turned my head towards my bed and furiously pulled the sheets out of the mattress and comforter, followed by the pillows being undressed. I didn't want any rest of that walking iceberg to stick to _anything_ I used or would be using...

_Which means... I have to take a shower again..._

I quickly changed the bedsheets with the spare ones I had in the closet, then headed to the bathroom and took a long shower to nullify any rest of Tsukimori and to relax my tensed muscles.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuchiura-kun," Hino greeted me as she entered the kitchen the following morning, where I was sitting on a stool and sipping my caffeine dose for the day.

I smiled at her and muttered a_ 'morning'_, yet I couldn't help but admire her fresh-showered look. She looked totally sweet even in the shabby uniform, and I swore I could even smell her fresh and soft fragrance since the second she stepped in, which almost blew me away.

"Want a cup of coffee too?" I asked her to divert my attention. I didn't want to look rude being caught ogling her.

"Sure, thanks," she answered with a smile, then sat on the stool beside mine as I stood up.

I poured a cup of coffee from the machine, then gave her the mug and sat beside her, inhaling the sweet scent of her physique from the vicinity.

"Hmm... nothing better than an aromatic cup of coffee in the morning to keep you awake," she expressed happily after a sip.

I smiled as I watched her happy expression. I was suddenly thankful that I was her friend, since I could be engaged in an everyday conversation with her like this.

"By the way, Tsuchiura-kun," she started and looked at me in worry. "Was everything alright last night? I thought I heard you shout, but I didn't want to disturb you..."

I was taken aback by her remark. Was I shouting _that_ loudly?

"Well, Tsukimori woke up, and you know how cranky we get when we face each other," I tried to sound as indifferent as possible and shrugged.

Unlike my expectations, Hino started to giggle after hearing my answer.

"You know, Tsuchiura-kun? Actually, I think you and Tsukimori-kun could become good friends if only you could understand each other more," she said with a grin.

"Good... friends...?" I echoed with a frown. _Tell me you're joking, Hino..._

"Yes. Even when Tsukimori-kun and you are the exact opposite. But don't they say opposite poles attract each other?" she added with a smile.

"Eh?" I was left dumbstruck. This was sure one bad joke Hino invented first thing in the morning!

I grimaced. Even if the whole theory was said with that sweet voice of hers, the way everything sounded made me suddenly feel sick. _Tsukimori and I attract each other? Please!_

"Hino? You know exactly Tsukimori and I aren't related that way!" I howled in desperation. And curiously, a slight sense of déjà vu washed over me. _Why do I have the feeling I heard this somewhere not long ago?_ I thought.

Hino laughed again. "Sorry Tsuchiura-kun. I know it's not like that. Just my two cents."

I breathed deeply. "Don't scare me like that, Hino..."

She grinned, and then we sat in silence finishing our drinks.

"Say," she broke the ice. "Where is Kaji-kun? Isn't he awake yet?"

I shrugged, and realized it was almost high time that we started working.

"I haven't seen him since the incident last night," I answered plainly.

With that, we decided to check his whereabouts. We went to his room and knocked, but obtained no answer, apart from a weak beeping sound. Finally we tried to open the door. It was surprisingly unlocked, so we peeked inside. And as the door opened wider, I heard the increasing sound of an annoying alarm.

Surprisingly, Kaji was still deep in slumber under the comforter, snoring lightly even, laying on his stomach. Hino walked to the side-table and turned the alarm off, that seemed to have rung for at least a couple of minutes.

I massaged my temples that suddenly hurt. Why did I get the feeling that this blonde sleepy-head resembled Shimizu? Now I really saw every single male concourse participants in Kaji! Was I going crazy?

"Anything wrong, Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino asked.

"Huh? No, nothing. I just can't understand how someone can continue sleeping despite the annoying alarm," I mumbled and sighed.

Hino giggled, then raised her hand and started shaking Kaji's body gently to wake him up.

"Kaji-kun, wake up!" she said.

The only reaction she got was a shift, and he was now sleeping in a fetal position.

"Kaji-kun!" she repeated louder, and patted Kaji's shoulder.

"Gnhhh...," he murmured.

I was surely not expecting what came afterwards. Kaji swung his arm and grabbed Hino's small body into his embrace! She wasn't prepared, and out of surprise fell face-on on his chest! I gaped, and in a split second panicked at the situation before me.

As I heard Hino starting to muffle something incomprehensible against Kaji's chest, I grabbed her waist and tried to pull her away. But to my surprise, Kaji was gripping her tightly and won't let her go. Meanwhile, she was struggling to break free.

My blood boiled seeing Kaji taking advantage of the situation. I started to doubt that he was _really_ sleeping. In the end I raised a hand to give him a flick on his forehead out of impatience and jealousy.

"Ouch!" Kaji screamed, shot his eyes wide open, touched his forehead, and thus let go of Hino, whom I immediately pulled away from the blonde.

"Whoa, that was surprising," Hino panted with a flushed face.

I narrowed my eyes at Kaji and gave him a gaze that could kill. "So you weren't sleeping after all, huh?" I hissed.

He sat on the bed and still caressed his forehead. "I was sleeping until just now!" he frowned.

"Anyway," I stated. "Get ready. Work's waiting."

And with that, I dragged Hino out of Kaji's room.

* * *

So, I was done with most of my work today. What was left for me to do was cutting the hedge along the fence of the building. This was a bit difficult, as the hedgerow was quite high and I had to drag a ladder all over. And also, there were trees and bushes growing not far from it, which made the job more complicated, that I sometimes had to sneak between the plants and half-juggle with a garden scissor in my hand. This job served me as a mental note not to grow a hedge when I have my own house later.

That's right. No hedge in future home. _Check_.

But...

What if my future wife liked that kind of fence? _Hmm_, I knew this was ridiculous, but somehow as I thought about _future wife_, the image of Hino popped into my mind. _What am I thinking? That's a bit too far, Ryoutarou! She isn't even your girlfriend... yet_, I mused.

As I was busy sneaking behind a tree and thinking about Hino and fences at the same time, the corner of my eye caught a shade of blue where it didn't belong. I turned my head and the revelation of Tsukimori standing in the garden, on the lawn I just swept, made my imagination vanish into thin air, replaced by growing irritation...

_Wait, what's he doing?_

Tsukimori crouched, with a hand stretched out over some wild flowers.

_You aren't really thinking of picking those innocent flowers with that ice-cold hand of yours, are you?_

I was about to jump from behind the tree and stop him from hurting the plant when I heard a female voice call from a distance. I turned my head and saw Minami-san, the elderly lady in charge of the household. I instinctively turned my body and continued cutting when I saw her walking closer with a bouquet of pink flowers in her arms, although I was curious what she was about to do with Tsukimori.

"Young man, you can't pick those innocent flowers," she said.

_Serves you right!_ I almost laughed and so wanted to see Tsukimori's surely awkward expression.

"Here, if you want some, take this," she added.

_Eh?_

"Ah, well... sorry...," I heard Tsukimori mutter, almost inaudible from my vantage point.

"Sorry is not the right word! Say thanks!" Minami-san said a bit too loudly and laughed.

_Yes, Tsukimori. You really have to learn gratitude! Minami-san, scold him all you want!_ I mused hysterically.

"These are Azaleas. Very pretty, aren't they?" she added a moment later.

"Yes, very... Thank you," Tsukimori answered.

_Well, you learned your lesson, you walking iceberg_, I pondered amused, while plucking a twig that stuck out from the hedge.

"My, my... Flowers really suit you! What a handsome face you have there," Minami-san exclaimed, making me shiver, grimace, turn my head toward their direction and want to puke at the same time.

_Handsome... huh..., yeah, sure..._

"Oh well, no time to chit-chat again. I must put these flowers into a vase. Well then, excuse me," she said, then bowed and left.

I saw Tsukimori, strangely holding some flowers in his hand now, bowed slightly, then stood upright and followed the elderly woman with his eyes until she disappeared inside the building. Then he looked at the flowers in his hand again with a frown. A moment later, he shook his head.

_What are you really doing there, Tsukimori?_ I pondered.

And then, he started to walk. But instead of entering the building or anywhere that made sense, he walked toward the bushes near the fence, and actually much nearer to where I was than before. And _that_ really aroused my curiosity.

I started to analyze mentally. Tsukimori was standing far from the building, with flowers in his hand, like hiding or something...

_Wait a minute, you couldn't be thinking of giving them to Hino, right?_ I panicked. Given the situation last night, that possibility was quite high.

Suddenly, he shook his head and spun his body, then started walking to the other side, toward the building, while hiding his hands behind his body. And I wondered what happened.

"You slapped him?"

The sudden female's shriek caught my attention. _Who slapped who?_

I turned my head, and saw two female participants standing at the entrance. One with enraged face, while the other looked curious. Afterwards, I couldn't quite understand what they talked about. They stood too far from me. So, pretending I was still cutting the hedge, I sneaked behind the next tree. Now I barely heard the words _idiot, Azalea, meaning, hate_. So judging from their expressions, I tried to reconstruct their conversation, and came into the conclusion that the one girl received an Azalea and slapped whoever the idiot she talked about because it supposedly meant hate.

_Whoever the guy was, was surely an idiot_, I mused while rolling my eyes.

But...

… _wasn't it Azalea too, the one Tsukimori was holding?_

I glanced at Tsukimori and his laughable awestruck expression. Okay, so he didn't know the meaning either, until just now. Perfect, so I didn't need to worry about him giving the flowers to Hino...

"You have a problem, Tsuchiura?" he suddenly called out.

I jerked. Did he just talk to me? I was merely doing my job here. Oh no, now he'll think I was stalking him again...

I put the scissor on the ground and walked out. "So you know-"

"Of course, you really should measure your own body...," he intercepted mockingly.

I stopped dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

He spun his body to face me and narrowed his eyes. "So what do you want..."

_Tsk._ So he must have thought I was following him or something...

I scratched my head in annoyance. "Uh, well... First, I'm not a stalker. I just happened to pass by," I reasoned, really not wanting to have a nonsensical dispute.

"Fine, you're _not_ a stalker. But you're a pervert who loves to grope and peek me," he replied.

My blood boiled. This was the second time he called me pervert. This was going way beyond my patience. But I still didn't want to cause a commotion in midday.

"Hey, why? But-"

"Tsukimori-kun! Tsuchiura-kun!"

Hino's voice came like an oasis in the middle of a desert. Refreshing and cooled my head that was getting steamy from this iceberg's accusations. I turned my head toward her with relief, but it was sadly disturbed by Kaji's presence, tailing behind her with an annoying grin.

"I see, so Tsuchiura-san and Tsukimori-san are close friends," Kaji added.

"Who? We?" I exclaimed. Stupid Kaji. Now Hino would say her theory from today morning was true!

"What are you doing, Hino?" I heard Tsukimori's curious tone.

Hino shrugged. "Just walking around," she answered with a smile.

_Instead of working? And with Kaji? Bad idea..._, I added mentally.

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun, you got beautiful flowers! Are these from your fans?" she added excitedly.

"No, uh...,", he stuttered.

I almost burst into laughter at his expression, but decided to wait for what kind of comical situation might come next.

"No? Oh then, are you planing to give it to someone?" she asked again.

_Yes, this is getting good_, I thought.

"Tsukimori-kun? What's wrong?" she waved her hand in front of his dumbfounded face.

Odd silence. I waited for Tsukimori to give a significant reaction.

"Tsukimori-kun, I like flowers. Can I have those, if you're not giving them to anybody?" she continued persistently.

_Give it to her! And when she finds out you hate her..._, I smirked.

"I, uh...," he stuttered again.

I really wanted to laugh my head off by now.

"I want to give them to Tsuchiura," he added.

_Eh? Me?_

I speechlessly accepted the pink flowers he pressed into my hand out of the blue. I could only blink... and think... What was this about?

Azalea... hate...

I saw it now. So he wanted to play safe and preferred to publicly show his hatred toward me. _Fine, if that's what you want, Mr. Walking Iceberg..._

"Thank you! I wanted to take it from you anyway," I smirked as I played along.

"Oh I see, that's why you two seem very close!" Kaji suddenly butt in with a wide grin, clasping his hands dramatically.

"Huh?" I frowned, and realized Tsukimori did the same.

"You know, Azalea means first love!" Kaji explained, still dramatically.

I felt my heart stop beating for a moment. First... love... That was not true...

"Oh wow, so that's why Tsuchiura-kun seemed eager to receive he flowers from you, Tsukimori-kun! You both like each other, then?" Hino grimaced.

I turned my head from Tsukimori to Hino and back with my jaw almost on the ground. "Who? We?" I managed to ask.

"Ah, it doesn't matter if Tsuchiura-kun's first love is Sakimoto Mizue-san. The important thing is your passion! You have showed your glowing expression when Tsukimori-kun gave you those! You even said that you wanted to receive them real bad!" Hino continued, this time even clapping her hands eagerly.

My head spun upon hearing her long absurd explanation. First, Sakimoto was _never_ my first love, because Hino herself was the one, and second, I received them because I loathed this jerk!

"Wait... Does Azalea really mean...," Tsukimori mumbled almost absent-mindedly.

"So you misunderstood? Azalea actually means first love?"

That same female voice was heard again. _Tsk_, why couldn't they just keep the excitement to themselves, instead of going in-and-out only to talk about flowers?

"Yes, I apologized to him just now. Azalea means first love, romance and fragile passion. He actually loves me very much!" the second girl answered dreamily, gaining a squeal from her friend. And after that, they simply entered the building again. Just like that.

"Hmm, hmm, so sweet...!" Hino nodded, seeming to have heard the conversation very clearly, and now probably thinking she was totally right with the theory of the opposite poles.

"Didn't I tell you today morning, Tsuchiura-kun? The natural attraction of the opposite poles is totally true! Although I never thought it worked beyond friendship in your case. But don't worry, we'll keep quiet about your relationship...," she squealed and ended her small speech with a knowing wink.

"What? Now I'm a gay?!?" I shrieked. _God help me... This way Hino will be slipping further away from me..._

"Ah wait, Tsuchiura. I think I noticed something," suddenly Kaji spoke up.

Without saying any further nor waiting for me to react, he approached me and took the flowers from my grip. And he observed the flowers, like thinking. Not long after, a large smile was seen in his face. Truthfully, creeping me out...

"I think we were mistaken. These aren't Azaleas," he said.

I blinked, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Tsukimori was speechless and totally dumbfounded.

"These are Rhododendrons. People commonly mistake them because they are from the same family," he explained.

I raised an eyebrow. _Thank you for your knowledge, but get me out of this situation!_ I screamed in my mind.

"And do they have a meaning too?" Hino inquired.

"Naturally," Kaji smiled. "The meaning is actually quite the opposite. If I'm not mistaken, it's _'beware, I'm dangerous'_ or something along those lines."

I jaw-dropped, followed by Tsukimori doing the same, and a fresh laughter from Hino afterwards.

"Wow, so Tsukimori-kun is telling Tsuchiura-kun to be careful of him? Sounds like a threat!" Hino said innocently between laughter.

I didn't know if I should be happy, confused or angry at the new revelation. But at least, I didn't have to prove myself of being straight! In the end, I only sighed.

It was an exaggerated throat-clearing that stopped all motions around me. We instinctively turned our heads, and saw Kana-yan, hands rested on his hips, drumming a foot, a cigarette in his mouth, and frowning.

"What are you guys doing here instead of working and practicing?" he roared.

"Sorry, Kanazawa-sensei. We had a little situation in here," Kaji explained.

Kana-yan walked towards us with an annoyed look. "Why do I have the feeling you guys get into _situations_ all the time when you're together?" he asked.

_I should be the one asking, Kana-yan. Nothing good comes from Kaji and Tsukimori_, I groaned inwardly.

He stopped, then looked at each of us, one-by-one, with narrowed eyes.

"What happened now, Hino?" he inquired.

Hino, surprised and unprepared, stuttered. "Eh, Tsukimori-kun... gave flowers... to Tsuchiura-kun... um..."

Kana-yan registered a curious look, then gazed at the flowers that were now in Kaji's hand.

Silence.

"Oh, was it a gesture of gratitude from Tsukimori? After all, it was all thanks to Tsuchiura that you're standing there now. The love-hate tune worked then," Kana-yan chuckled.

I grimaced. _What are you talking about, Kana-yan?_

"So Tsukimori... tell me, was it love or hatred toward Tsuchiura that made you wake up last night?" Kana-yan inquired with dancing eyebrows.

Tsukimori looked totally shocked that I felt a sudden pity towards the violinist. But hey, why should I care? He was the one who started this situation to begin with!

"Kaji-kun, did you say the rhododendrons meant _'beware, I'm dangerous'_?" Hino suddenly asked, gaining a smile and a nod from the blonde.

"I believe, Kanazawa-sensei, it was the _love_ part. So with the flowers, he meant to say _'be careful of me, Tsuchiura. You've woken up the love in me'_ or something," she continued with a very amusing imitation of Tsukimori's voice and body language.

By then, I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. Hino and her ridiculously hilarious little imagination! I laughed my head off, and so did Kana-yan and Kaji. Even Hino laughed over her own little theater as well.

"I must tell you... we are not related that way," suddenly Tsukimori mustered to say with a low voice while giving us his infamous glare, then stormed out of the group, but not before I noticed the slight flush coloring his cheeks.

* * *

**_(to be continued)_**

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa, that was a long chapter wasn't it? So, what do you think? Do review, and make us happy =)


End file.
